Heart of Ice
by EndomorphUsagi
Summary: Kagome was crushed when she saw Inu Yasha and Kikiyo. Now she leaves and goes homea and she is accepted into Hogwarts. When there she meets Draco. He's hot but has a heart of Ice. Can Kagome change him? Will their love bloom? Of Course! (DracoKagom
1. the betrayal

Hello, this story is a Harry Potter and Inu Yasha cross over, if you don't like it then don't read it.... I also accept flames so they are aloud, I'll just laugh at it and brag to the Spaz that I got a flame and she didn't. so flame away!  
  
~* Heart of Ice *~  
  
Chapter One: Betrayal.  
  
Kagome ran. She ran with a blurred vision. Her vision was blurred by her tears. Tears, tears of hurt, betrayal, sadness, hate, broken dreams and wishes, she cried because someone broke her heart. That someone had chosen a clay pot, over someone alive and loved him for him. She ran, knowing the way to the well so well that she could run there blindfolded. Kagome ran and jumped in, her back pack on her pack, and her heart in pieces.  
  
Inu Yasha had seen her, he had heard her, yet he did nothing to stop his mating with Kikiyo. He knew he would miss her, but he also knew that she would come back to him, she always did. Or so he thought.  
  
Sango had given Inu Yasha a death glare ever since he had come back. He finally got tired of it. "Okay, what's up! So what if I screwed Kikiyo, I love her remember! It's not like Kagome loved me!" Sango looked at him, she cried, "You self-centered, stubborn son of a bitch, Kagome DID LOVE YOU! SHE STILL DOES! Here, read this note she left behind for you. It tore me up, and it was meant for you, I will hate seeing what it does to you..." Sango handed him the note and Inu Yasha slowly unfolded it and read outloud:  
  
Dear Inu Yasha,  
I loved you, hell I still love you, and you threw away my heart to go with Kikiyo. Don't you see what she wants you for? She wants you to use the jewel so it can be over with, she wants you to change for her wants and needs, she doesn't love you for the hanyou you are. She doesn't love the way your overprotective, how you get jealous if she were to flirt with another guy let alone be next to him, she doesn't love it when you open up to her, telling her your dreams and wants, she doesn't love your cute little dog ears. No, only I do. I love you as a hanyou, I love the way your always there, I love it when you open up to me and tell me things, I love it when you tell me you love me for me. But then again, I guess you don't do you.  
Have you forgotten that Shippo is a demon? That he can sense kikiyo and you together and what's going on? Well he can! He told me what was happening and where you were! He told me how long you were with her. So I guess I was just a replacement for your little bitch, well you no longer need me, she can sense jewels too, I'll be at my home in my time, with the well sealed so you can't get through. Don't worry, in a few years my shattered heart will mend. Here's something for ya, my heat is in as many pieces as the Shikon was when we first started, and the same distance from each other too. Now I, myself, with no help from anyone, need to find the pieces and place them back together. Now I have my own mission so I've aborted the Shikon search. Later... much... ~Kagome~  
  
Inu Yasha folded up the note and left. He walked to the well and sat there, crying.  
  
~Same time in Kagome's time~  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and ran into her home, "Mom, we need to talk *sniff* Inu Yasha has betrayed me and *whimper* I'm never going back there." Kagome said. Her mom ran to her, "Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. Come over and have some tea with me. Explain what happened." Kagome nodded and walked over to the table.  
  
* 15 minutes and a few tissues later... *  
  
Kagome's mom hugged her daughter as they finished their tea. "I'm sorry, hopefully something will cheer you up soon." As soon as the words were out an owl came in, dropped off a letter and turned around. Kagome opened the letter and gasped, "I've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"  
  
Well, I hope you've enjoyed this. Please review. I know Inu Yasha dumb, well he has to be in this, don't worry he'll pay dearly, and kikiyo will die cuz I said so and I hate that clay pot, she'll get really sun burnt, then inu yasha will see her and try to hug her, then he will, but too hard and she will crumble into pieces! Ha ha ha! *runs around mumbling to self about killing kikiyo and other nonsense things* 


	2. chapter two: shopping and making new fr...

Chapter Two: Shopping and making new friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so you can't sue me; tear. Now get over it and read this and then review!  
  
Okay, before I actually begin this... here's some responses -n- stuff....  
  
Otouto: I'm sorry that you don't enjoy this... read it and flame me more!!!  
  
Crimson hawk: thanks, I'll make this as interesting as possible for ya!!!!  
  
SerinityRules: thank you! I love it when peeps tell me my stuff rocks!!!  
  
Sunstar-1217: Hey! Thank you for loving my writing!!! And thanks for putting me on your fave authors list... *tear* it makes me so happy to know peeps love me....  
  
Okay, that's all for now.... NOW! TIME TO START THE STORY FOR YA!!!  
  
~Last Time~ Kagome's mom hugged her daughter as they finished their tea. "I'm sorry, hopefully something will cheer you up soon." As soon as the words were out an owl came in, dropped off a letter, and turned around. Kagome opened the letter and gasped, "I've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"  
  
~Now~  
  
Kagome's mom looked just as happy as Kagome did. "Honey I'm so happy for you! Your father and I both went there! We were hoping that you would be accepted sometime! We need to go shopping! Now!" Kagome looked happy yet confused as she read over the items she needed. Kagome watched her mother give her a small key. "I need you to go there okay? Go to Gringotts and give them this key. They will take you to a safe which has all of the money you will need. Take out how ever much you need!" Kagome nodded and followed her mom.  
  
"Now to get you to London you will travel by floo powder. Take the bag so you can travel back when you're done. Step up and through a handful in, then say Diagon Alley very clearly so you can travel there. When coming home say Sunshine Shrine, Japan." Kagome nodded and followed the directions. Then she disappeared into the fireplace, going into a world full of new adventures waiting just for her.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes on the way to prevent herself from becoming dizzy. Soon she landed on the bottom of a fireplace.  
  
"Well, at least that's done." Kagome said as she walked out of The Three Broomsticks. Kagome looked around and saw millions of witches and wizards all talking happily and shopping around.  
  
"Good thing I've known English for a long time." Kagome said as she set out to find Gringotts. "Ahh!" Kagome said as she tripped over something. That something was an owls cage. Inside was a snowy white owl.  
  
"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave my bird there." The stranger said while helping her up off the ground. "No, it's my fault for not watching were I was going." Kagome said as she looked down at her feet.  
  
"So what's your name?" He asked her. "Kagome. I'm the Japanese exchange student who's going to be going to Hogwarts. What's yours?" "Harry, Harry Potter. I also go to the school. This is my sixth year, you?" Kagome smiled, "It's also my sixth year too. To catch up, they assigned me to a tutor. Her names Hermione, do you know her?" Kagome asked. "Yeah! She's one of my best friends and she's standing over there." Harry said pointing over to Hermione. Kagome smiled, "Thanks. Let's go over there." Kagome said as she ran over to meet Hermione. Harry watched her and smiled.  
  
She's so happy and joyful. I wonder if anything ever went wrong in her life. She friendly, energetic... cute ... WHAT!! I so did not say that. I don't even know her so why do I like her? I just met her, oh well, might as well get to know her...  
  
Harry followed Kagome over to Hermione. Hermione, was so excited.  
  
"I read about you! You're the girl who defeated Naraku and everything! Wow! I'm so honored! I hope you're a quick learner since you need to catch up of magic and potions for five years." Hermione said as she talked to Kagome. Kagome nodded, "Don't worry, I'm a quick learner, maybe I'll even teach you a few things." Kagome said winking at Hermione. Hermione laughed, "We're going to have so much fun before school!" Kagome nodded and walked with Hermione to Gringotts.  
  
~Gets money and comes back outside to see someone hot! ^.^~  
  
"Hey mudblood (is that right? Please tell me so I can correct it...) what are you doing hanging around with someone as lovely has her? I figured that she would go for those more better and pure." Draco said to Hermione. Kagome looked him up and down, "Okay, yeah, your better at one thing: looking extremely hot!! But you are not better than her, she gets better marks in school fyi!" Kagome told the young wizard. Draco stared at her, "Well at least you know something true: I am very fine, quite a heart throb actually. Lots of girls from my house would kill to have me. I guess since I like you, you can be mine. The other girls are worthless and are a mixed breed." Kagome looked at him hatefully, "Hey! Don't go on about how weak half breeds are! By best friend is an Inu hanyou! And he was EXTREMELY strong and beat/killed everyone of his opponents except for his older full demon brother. And that's because his brother would leave before Inu Yasha could finish him off! So you sure as hell better take that comment back before I make you pay dearly! I'm a miko full of power that will be unleashed on my 18th birthday so you better back off!" Draco looked scared, yes, a girl scared him. Now what he does next surprised everyone.  
  
"I'm sorry, I take it back... now will you go out with me?" Draco said, hoping to win the girl. "NO! All you're doing is judging me on my looks and not my personality. Plus, you have a real attitude problem that you need to get over!" Kagome shouted at him. She grabbed Hermione's hand and left Draco there, pissed.  
  
That wench! No one would ever turn me down! I'll show her who she's dealing with. She better pray that she's not in Slytherian....  
  
(Draco may sound mean and evil, but that's because he can't get what he wants... at the moment.... ^.~)  
  
Draco watched them leave, a small smile tugged at his lips. He would follow her and find out more about her, then he can surprise her with something that he gives her. Yeah! That seems brilliant enough....  
  
He he he... so far so good. Hey! Now go and click on the review button, that's it, now review, I still accept flames! I love them more than ever!!! ^_____^ 


	3. the secret admirer

Okay, first off, starbrat, if you reading this, go to hell. I'm aloud to make my stories as warped, and not logical as I friggin want. So if you don't like it, then don't read it! Geez, you expect a BLONDE to be logical about something? If you are, then screw you!  
  
Okay, now I'm done ranting and raving. I just had to get that out of my system. Now, um, read this and review. If I get a flame I'll just laugh at it like I did the one above me and yell at you. So go ahead... flame me if you've got the guts for it....  
  
Oh, DeeDee-chan- thanks for checkin out my stories and tellin me they rock! Please review this!  
  
Chapter 3: Secret Admirer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this. I'm very sorry, but none of you can sue me...... but you can flame me....  
  
Last Time:  
  
Draco watched them leave, a small smile tugged at his lips. He would follow her and find out more about her, and then he can surprise her with something that he gives her. Yeah! That seems brilliant enough....  
  
Now:  
  
Draco followed her through out the day. He found out that her favorite bird is a phoenix, and she wants to learn how to fly on a broom. He could get her the bird and he was talented on the broom. Yeah, this just might work.... Next, he found out that she was a priestess that possessed a very powerful jewel called the Shikon No Tama. It granted anyone's wish. Harry warned her about Voldermort's power and his need for more. Kagome shrugged it off.  
  
"Oh, well, he can't be as bad as Naraku. That was one evil S.O.B." Kagome said as she left the Three Broomsticks. Ron laughed, "Really? How many did he kill?" Kagome stiffened, "Well, um, he's killed tons of villages and the people in them, made Kikiyo and Inu Yasha believe they betrayed each other, um, lots of shit." Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! I need to get to Florish and Blotts! (I believe that's the bookstore name. Tell me if I'm wrong.)" She said as she ran off from the group. Harry called to her, "Why?" Hermione stopped for a moment and blushed, "I got a book on ancient Japan priestesses, and I wanted to find Kagome in it." Kagome also blushed, "Tell me if you find anything Hermione! I tell what's true and what's wrong in it!" Hermione nodded and ran to find the book. Harry, Ron, and Kagome, walked around for a while, until a small man came running up to them.  
  
"Are you Kagome?" He asked her. "Um, yeah, why?" Kagome asked curiously. "You've got a secret admirer somewhere and he's got you a present." The strange man handed Kagome a cage with a small drape over it. Kagome removed the drape to see a beautiful bird, "It's a phoenix!" Kagome said as she stared at the lovely colored plumage. (Hell yeah! Big word!) The feathers were red, orange, yellow and a few were a dark green on the bottom. Attached to the cage was a small card with information about the bird. Kagome was amazed, "wow! I can't believe someone got me her! What should I name her? How about Sunstar? She's as bright as the sun and as beautiful as a star." (Hey Sunstar. I figured since you one of my best reviewers, I'd name Kagome's sweet bird after your pen name... hope you don't mind...)  
  
Draco watched from an alley as Kagome stroked the bird's feathers and talked to it.  
  
"Now, who got me this?" Kagome pondered as the group sat down near the store that's full of candy. (Tell me the names of the stores if you know them please....) Harry and Ron watched Kagome, both of them feeling a bit jealous that someone also liked her. Then Kagome interrupted their thoughts with a laugh.  
  
"Inu Yasha would kill if he saw that I loved this bird more than him." Then her face fell, she didn't realize that she still missed him and loved him so much. It still hurt when she said his name. The others noticed her face expression and the unshed tears.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Harry asked, he didn't like seeing her sad, it didn't fit her very well. "Nothing, nothing at all, just a sad, and painful past." She then got up, "I'm going to go and find Hermione, don't worry, I won't get lost, I still need to get my books." Harry and Ron nodded and went off to find Fred and George, mainly to tell them about Kagome...  
  
Draco watched Kagome walk to the book store. He followed but halfway there, ran into his father.  
  
"Draco, you aren't by chance after that new girl? She may be full blooded, but she still supports muggles and mudbloodes." Lucious told Draco.  
  
"Yes father." Draco said as he walked past him and into the bookstore.  
  
If Draco falls for her, I'll make sure that she doesn't stay in his heart. There's tons of girls better than her. She's as bad as Miss. Granger...  
  
Kagome found Hermione looking happy as she read through a book.  
  
"Kagome! I found it! Later today we can look at it together and figure out what's true and what's not!" Kagome nodded happily. "Sure! But first I need to go home so that I can get everything packed!" Hermione nodded as she left with her new book. Kagome and Hermione finished shopping together and headed towards The Three Broomsticks so that they could return to Japan.  
  
When they got there, Kagome turned to Hermione. "Want to come? My mom will be so pleased to see that my new friend/tutor is like, a grade A student. Plus, we can listen to some music. I got some sweet American cd's last week!" Hermione nodded and stepped up to the fireplace. "So I say Sunshine Shrine, Tokyo, Japan?" "Yep!" Hermione stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"SUNSHINE SHRINE, TOKYO, JAPAN!" She vanished into the flames.  
  
Kagome stepped up next. "sunshine shrine, Tokyo, Japan." She too vanished.  
  
"MOM! I'M HOME!!" Kagome said as she stepped out of the fireplace. "Hi honey. Oh, you brought a friend? I'll see you soon though, I need to go to the store and get things to make oden." Kagome cheered. "oh, Kagome, a friend of yours is here from the feudal era." Kagome gulped, "who???"  
  
"kikiyo."  
  
He he he.... I know, cliffy, kikiyo is in this and I'm actually letting the friggin wench make an appearance. *gasp* amazing I know. Well, I'm going now. Oh, here's a small spoiler for the next chappie for those who want it: Kikiyo will die. ^__________^  
  
Oh, if you've read the fifth book, I'm sorry. I know Fred and George left and all, but I can't imagine Hogwarts with out them. Please forgive me...  
  
Well, go review now. Ja ne! 


	4. together again

Chapter Four: Together Again  
  
Disclaimer: *dreaming... owns millions and Sesshomaru and Draco... suddenly weird lawyers come into picture and take them away. Wakes up screaming....* ohhh, it was only a dream. I still don't own them....  
  
Don't let the chapter's name fool you!  
  
~Last Time~ "MOM! I'M HOME!!" Kagome said as she stepped out of the fireplace. "Hi honey. Oh, you brought a friend? I'll see you soon though, I need to go to the store and get things to make oden." Kagome cheered. "oh, Kagome, a friend of yours is here from the feudal era." Kagome gulped, "who???"  
  
"kikiyo."  
  
~Now~  
  
Hermione watched her friends face go from confusion, sadness, then to fear. I wonder why Kagome looks upset by the name? I wonder what kikiyo did to make her mad...  
  
(I know I spell kikiyo's name wrong. I don't care, she doesn't deserve proper spelling of her name or capitalization of it either. And if you don't like it, then I don't like you, you kikiyo lover!!)  
  
"Hermione, I'm kikiyo's reincarnation. Someone brought her back to life, sort of. Now she's after my soul and hell bent on taking Inu Yasha to hell. I need to get my piece of my soul that she has taken. Please help me." Hermione nodded. She didn't care if she got in trouble for using magic outside of school, her friend needed help.  
  
kikiyo walked into the room and looked at Kagome, ignoring Hermione. "Well, looks like you've brought a small witness to watch my soul return to me." Kagome smirked, "Yeah, you wish! Who ever leaves here today is going to have all of their soul returned!" kikiyo smiled, "yes, that's true. Sadly though, you won't be leaving." kikiyo was about to attack Kagome but something loud and clear rang through the room.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALOS!" Hermione shouted as she pointed her wand at kikiyo. She froze. "Go Kagome!" Hermione said as she cheered her friend on. Kagome nodded and brought out an arrow and began to chant something. Soon the tip of the arrow was engulfed in red flames and Kagome let the arrow fly into kikiyo's heart. kikiyo was released from Hermione's spell and got the full effect of Kagome's arrow. kikiyo shirked in pain as all of the souls she stole came out of her and ran back through the well to return to their rightful bodies. The piece of soul that was stolen from Kagome surrounded her and lifted her from the ground. Hermione watched speechless. Kagome screamed as her soul reentered her. A pinkish glow surrounded her and then it disappeared and she fell to the ground. Hermione rushed to her.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome wake up!" Hermione said, while shaking Kagome. Kagome stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "H-Hermione. Finally, Kikyo's soul is put to rest." Hermione smiled and nodded at Kagome. "What about her ashes?"  
  
_________________________________*___________________________________  
  
Kagome smiled as she carried her trunk down the steps. She was going to Hogwarts in just a few hours. Hermione had gone home and gotten a few things so she could stay the night with Kagome. Sota bombarded them with questions. Kagome was still tired and let Hermione answer the questions. Kagome and Hermione went over a few potions and spells. They also went over the book that Hermione had found and of course, girl talk! They talked about boys, shopping, boys, friends, boys, music and dancing, boys... you get the picture. Anyway, Kagome brought her things down the stairs and walked into the living room by the fireplace.  
  
"Kagome, we're going to the Weasley's house so that they can take us there." Hermione said as she grabbed a bit of floo powder. "All you say is 'The Burrow.'" Hermione said. Kagome nodded and watched Hermione disappear.  
  
Kagome did the same and left her family and past for a new world of excitement and dreams.  
  
When Kagome came out of the fire place, she was greeted by Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you finally!" She said as she hugged Kagome. Kagome smiled, "It's nice to meet you too! I've heard from your sons how nice you were." Kagome said as she glared at them, knowing that it was kinda the opposite.... Ginny came running down the steps and saw Kagome. (Ginny's gonna be ooc... she's gonna be jealous of Harry liking Kagome. ^.^) Ginny looked a little upset, knowing that Harry had some feelings for the girl before her, so naturally, Ginny disliked her very much in deed. After a while, everyone piled into the car and set off to Kings Something. (I've forgotten the name...)  
  
Kagome stared at the wall she was going to go through. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were already through, and Fred and George were arguing over who would take her through. "No! I'm going to! You sat by her in the car!" "NO! You got her those ugly flowers! I will!" Kagome turned to them. "Excuse me. Fred, you can escort me there, and George, you get to help me take my things on the train." The two twins nodded and followed the laws set by Kagome.  
  
He he he... next chappie... Chapter five: One wild train ride!  
  
I've decided that I'm going to finish one story at a time. This one first. I've got all these ideas for it so I'm getting them out now before I forget. That and I've got a lot of writers block on the other stories. So go read them and give me ideas. I feel the need to kill a few characters, so help me decide. It can even be Kagome! Hey, that doesn't sound to bad...... excuse me.... *starts writing down something on paper which is actually the death of Kagome....* ha ha ha!!! This shall work perfectly...hopfully.... well, go review now and give me ideas! And go see Chicago if you haven't already. It kicks ass! 


	5. one wild train ride

Sunstar-1217: I'm so happy that you like the phoenix's name! Keep reading.  
  
Starbrat: I'm so happy that someone flames me.... btch. .  
  
Hello, one and everyone! (does this sound familiar to you? Duh! Homestar Runner!) Anywayz, read this then review! Oh, and don't forget to flame! I love flames... smiles evilly and reviewers run except Sunstar-1217... oh well. Forget you peeps!  
  
Chapter Five: One wild train ride...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but on the good side, I'm married to Lucius Malfoy!  
  
Last time Kagome stared at the wall she was going to go through. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were already through, and Fred and George were arguing over who would take her through. "No! I'm going to! You sat by her in the car!" "NO! You got her those ugly flowers! I will!" Kagome turned to them. "Excuse me. Fred, you can escort me there, and George, you get to help me take my things on the train." The two twins nodded and followed the laws set by Kagome.  
  
Now  
  
Kagome walked on to the train and found a compartment with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Fred and George had gone off the see what Lee had. Ginny had a snogging session with Dean at the moment. "So Kagome, how much do you know about Hogwarts?" Hermione asked after a few seconds. "Not much really," Kagome said, blushing. "That's alright, here," Hermione said handing Kagome a large book, "read this. It's 'Hogwarts: A History' it'll explain everything to you." Kagome nodded and was about to thank her, when the compartment door opened. "Weasel I-" "Hello Draco." "Uh, Kagome. Hi." "I hope you weren't going to make fun of my dear friends here," Kagome said in a sweet voice. "No, never." "Well that's good to hear," Kagome said in her happy voice. "Hey Draco, why don't you join me here and we can all talk." Everyone looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Me?! Sit with the, the, Gryffindorks?! Are you insane! Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along," Malfoy said revolted at the idea that me might be forced to sit with those filthy muggle lovers. "Really? Why not? Is it more of the pureblood nonsense?" Kagome watched as the compartment nodded. Kagome glared at each of them. "Fine, if I'm going to be stuck with you guys for the rest of the year, we are going to get along." If I can do this at home, then surly I can to this here right? Kagome thought as she looked around at the people. "Draco, come in and close the door. I'm going to get us to get along one way or another." Draco, Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other and they realized then and there that they might actually walk out of here being friends. shiver "Draco!" Kagome, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco all looked up to see a pig faced blonde attempting to smile. The Gryffindors snickered as they watched Draco get up to go. "Draco, what are you doing with muggle lovers? You know they can be bad for your health." "Yes Pansy. Uh, Kagome, I'll talk to you later okay?" "Sure!" Kagome said smiling to Draco and then turning back to the Gryffindors. Pansy glared at Kagome as she smiled at Draco. She prayed that this Kagome wasn't in Slytherin.  
  
"So who was the girl?" Kagome asked as she sat down opened her third chocolate frog. "Pansy Parkinson. Slytherin," Hermione said as she moved around a few Bertie Botts beans. "Oh? How close are her and Draco?" The Gryffindors began to laugh. "Oh it's funny Kagome! She hangs all over Draco and then he pretends he likes it because that's almost the only girl in his fan club besides Lavender Brown and Susan Bones!" Ron said laughing. "Plus, we think his dear death eater dad has something to do with it," Harry added as he opened his fifth chocolate frog. "Really? How? And, what's a death eater?" Kagome asked as she tried a jelly bean and made a sour face. "Lemon." Ron nodded. Harry shook his head. "A death eater is a follower of Lord Voldermort (Hermione and Ron shiver) who does as he says or dies. They go around killing and recruiting new members." Kagome looked at Ron and Hermione who were recovering from saying the Dark Lord's name. "What's so wrong with Voldemort?" Kagome asked again as she looked around the compartment. "That's a story for another time. Just know this. He loves to kill anything that isn't pureblood and he is hell bent on killing be. I'm the only one who can stop him," Harry added sadly. Kagome nodded sadly. "That's okay. Read that book that Hermione had about Feudal Era legends. The one I'm in isn't even finished because we haven't killed Naraku yet." Harry smiled a little. He felt happy that at least someone knew what it was like to face evil and try to defeat it. "What does his dad have to do with any of this?" Kagome asked again. "Well, Malfoy's dad is a death eater too. He believes in all that pureblood nonsense. He can only marry a pureblood. I guess his dad set him up with that pug faced Parkinson." Kagome hid her smile. "That's not really nice to say if you don't know someone." "Try having potions with her. It's awful. Especially when Rita writes about a made up love affair about you and Harry Potter," Hermione said laughing. Kagome looked up confused. Hermione shook her head. "I'll show you the magazine article in my trunk. I'll show you it sometime." Kagome nodded. Reaching her hand in, she pulled out a speckled one. "Watch out that's-" but it was too late. Kagome had just experienced her first vomit flavored bean....  
  
"So how on earth did you plan on get Malfoy to get along with us?" Hermione asked amused. Kagome laughed. "Oh I'm sure you all have something in common." Hermione, Ron and Harry laughed for a few minutes. "Oh sure I can see that conversation. Tell me Malfoy, what do you do in you spare time?" Ron asked to no one. Harry laughed and replied in a shrill voice. "First I snog with Pansy and then I torture people for fun." "Sorry Kagome. I'd love to see inter-house peace, but the Slytherins just won't agree to it." The next few hours passed in conversation and jokes. Soon, the sky was black and they had arrived.  
  
The carriage stopped and Kagome stepped out and looked up at the castle. The moon was behind it, making the castle look beautiful and majestic. Kagome walked forward and entered the castle, unsure of what to do next.  
  
I rewrote it just for all of you because it really sucked! I hope you are all happy with it. Tell me about it in a review k? Thanks! 


	6. my misfortune: part I

Well, Starbrat, if you don't like me or this story then stop reading this. It's that simple. No one's forcing you to read this. So don't. Now, excuse me, I need to write this chapter.  
  
Chapter six: My Misfortune, part I  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
~Last Time~ The carriage stopped and Kagome stepped out and looked up at the castle. The moon was behind it, making the castle look beautiful and majestic. Kagome walked forward and entered the castle, unsure of what to do next.  
  
~Now~ Kagome followed the other students to the Great Hall. "Kagome? I'm Professor McGonagall, please follow me." Kagome nodded and followed Professor McGonagall. She led her to a small room.  
  
"Kagome, when we call your name this door will open. Then I want you to come over and sit on the small stool." Kagome nodded her head and stood there. Scared.  
  
Kagome stood there for a while. Then she heard someone singing and listened. They sung about the history of the school and the four houses. Then she heard some kids names called and one of the houses names shouted after a short while.  
  
Kagome became nervous. She heard the house get called and then one of the tables cheer. She quickly began thinking to herself.  
  
I hope I'm in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Anything but Slytherain. No, definitely not that house. I've heard so many bad things about the people that have come from that house and I want nothing to do with them. Please, don't put me there.  
  
Kagome heard the last name called. Then she heard someone talking.  
  
"Students, we have one more sorting. She's from Tokyo, Japan and is attending our school as a sixth year. Please welcome our newest student, Kagome." When Kagome's name was mentioned, the door opened up and she walked over to the stool. The girls clapped politely, and the males cheered and whistled for her. Kagome blushed as she sat on the stool.  
  
Professor McGonagall came forward and placed what looked like an old hat on Kagome. It covered her eyes as it was placed on her head. Kagome almost fell off the stool when she heard it speak to her.  
  
"Finally! You've come! You are going to change the history of Hogwarts! I'm happy to be placing you in the house of......."  
  
Ha! I made a cliff hanger for ya! What house will she be in? *gasp!* it's a mystery soon to be solved. Oh, Starbrat, if you want to flame something, go read my pokemon and inu yasha crossover. It was made just for flames and criticism. Well. Next chappie is called  
  
Chapter Seven: My Misfortune, part II 


	7. my misfortune: part II

*laughs uncontrollably...* hey starbrat, someone out there also thinks this story sucks. It was funny reading her flame. Lol. Only she decided not to continue reading it. Maybe you should do the same... just a suggestion though, you don't have to stop reading this. You can continue to bitch and complain all you want. I just laugh at it all. It's very funny you know?  
  
Chapter Seven: My Misfortune, Part II  
  
~Last Time~ It covered her eyes as it was placed on her head. Kagome almost fell off the stool when she heard it speak to her.  
  
"Finally! You've come! You are going to change the history of Hogwarts! I'm happy to be placing you in the house of......."  
  
~Now~  
  
"SLYTHERAIN!" The hat cried out. Professor McGonagall raised the hat to reveal Kagome crying. Kagome heard the Slytherain table cheer. Kagome got up and left the great hall. Draco was outraged so he followed. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George quickly got up and chased after her too. The rest of the students stood there confused.  
  
"Kagome!" Hermione called after her friend as they group chased after the crying girl. Kagome stopped and turned around to face her friends. "I didn't want to be in that house. But it put me there anyway." Kagome fell to her knees crying. Hermione ran to Kagome. The boys stayed back, not knowing what to do.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
What! She didn't want to be a Slytherain! But, why? She could gain so much from us. What would make her not want to be in our house? Potter! That's it! Potter and his foul friends probably convinced her to do this. They shall pay ever so dearly for this.  
  
~End of Draco's POV~  
  
Hermione calmed Kagome down. "Kagome, what did the sorting hat say to you?" Kagome looked at Hermione. "It said that I was going to change the history of Hogwarts. Will you still be my friend even though I'm a Slytherain?" Kagome chocked back a few sobs and looked over at Draco, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George. Harry came forward. "Don't worry, we'll still be your friends. Thanks to Hermione's knowledge of you past life, we know that you can't be evil." Kagome smiled. "Thanks. Well, I better go with Draco so I can find the Slytherain dorms." The group nodded and headed up to Gryffindor. Kagome walked over to Draco. "Sorry for acting so weak." She said. Draco looked at her surprised. "What?" Kagome looked back at him. "Sorry, by the way you act you look like someone who isn't very good at showing his emotions, especially nice ones." Draco turned away from her and showed her to the Slytherain common room.  
  
"Pure blood." Draco said. Kagome shivered at the name. She walked in and gasped, "Wow! It looks so amazing! And, so.. green." Kagome was relieved that it wasn't red. It reminded her of Kikyo, and of Inu Yasha. Draco watched Kagome's eyes go from excited to hurt, to a look of longing. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Kagome looked at him? "Huh? What happened to your meanness? Are you just nice to Slytherains?" Kagome asked, noticing his sudden change in heart. "Um, yeah." He walked past a small house elf and kicked it. (I know, they usually aren't seen, but, I wanted Kagome to yell at him for something!)  
  
Kagome jumped to her feet. "DRACO MALFOY! YOU HELP THAT ELF BACK UP NOW!" Draco almost pissed himself at Kagome's loud, angry voice. "No." Kagome fumed and ran up to the girls' dormitory. "Good thing Keade taught me how to use a subduing spell. Kagome quickly chanted it as she ran back down the steps and plopped it over Draco's head.  
  
"Hey!" "DOWN!" Kagome shouted. Draco, like Inu Yasha met the floor. Draco came back up and pulled out his wand. "You'll pay for that! EXPELLIAMUS!" The spell would've hit Kagome, but she quickly placed a barrier around her. "What!" Draco watched his spell be absorbed into the barrier. He quickly placed his wand back into his robes and sat on the couch. "um, question. What the hell?" Kagome smiled and removed the barrier. "I will never tell you until you can be kind to ALL living things." Kagome said as she walked up to the girls dormitory. Draco looked pissed. "Great. I'll have to ask that mudblood to help me." Draco walked up to the boy's dormintory and slept.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Kagome walked down to the Great Hall with Pansy Parkinson. Kagome quickly realized how obsessed she was with Draco. It was VERY annoying.  
  
"He is the best seeker on in the WHOLE school!" Pansy went on. Kagome sighed. She agreed that Draco was super fine, but he had that whole attitude thing on, 'I'm better than everyone! I'm never wrong, I'm the strongest... mainly like Inu Yasha, only Inu Yasha would open up at least once a month, thanks to him being a half demon.  
  
"But I can't have him so I better get him off my mind." Kagome said, accidentally out loud. Pansy turned around, "What are you talking about Kagome?" Kagome looked up, "Nothing, just a sad memory." Pansy looked at her, "What ever." And walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Kagome sighed, "Great, my first day in hell."  
  
*Sigh* don't worry everyone. Draco will soften up soon. I need help on this story. I'm actually thinking about ditching it. I don't know. I need help with ideas on what do to next. Should this change into a Kagome and George or Fred thing? Will Draco and Kagome get together? Will Inu Yasha try to come after her? What? I need options here. I will use your ideas then give you credit for it. If I don't get any reviews w/ideas in it, I'll end this in a very flame worthy way. Sunstar-1217, please help me! 


	8. thank you

*looks over reviews sent to her... a smile comes on to her face....* Oh Sunstar-1217! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!! You are the best when it comes to helping me!!! ^_____^  
  
Thanks to Sunstar-1217, Share, and Cinnderrin, I will not ditch this story! They are nice enough to give me support and help me with the next chappie. I will be using the idea given to me by my dear reviewer: Sunstar-1217. Thank you!!!!!!  
  
~Last Time~ "But I can't have him so I better get him off my mind." Kagome said, accidentally out loud. Pansy turned around, "What are you talking about Kagome?" Kagome looked up, "Nothing, just a memory." Pansy looked at her, "What ever." And walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Kagome sighed, "Great, my first day in hell."  
  
~Now~  
  
Kagome quickly ate breakfast in silence. She didn't notice that Fred and Draco had been staring at her. Kagome grabbed her bag and quickly left the room to go to her first class, Transfiguration.  
  
~Feudal Era~ Inu Yasha was sitting by the well.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I have come up with a spell to open the well for ye." Keade said as she came towards him. Inu Yasha smiled. "T-Thanks." Inu Yasha got up and walked back to Keade's hut. "I'm goin to go tell the others." Inu Yasha said as he raced the rest of the way.  
  
~Back to Hogwarts~ Kagome stepped into the room and was greeted by the smiling faces of Professor McGonagall and Hermione. She smiled back, weakly, and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Is it okay if I sit with you?" She asked shyly. Hermione nodded, "Ya, I think it will be good to have someone other than Lavender to talk to." Kagome smiled. Soon, the whole class was filled with students, some eager, others nervous, and a few wanting to fall back a sleep. Kagome felt a lot happier actually, she has always wanted to learn magic to help.... Inu Yasha. Kagome's small bit of happiness quickly slipped away again. She closed her eyes and saw a picture of Inu Yasha in her mind he was smiling at her, then Kikyo destroyed everything by coming into the picture and walking into the darkness with her Inu Yasha. Will she ever get over him? ".... I will...." Kagome said to herself quietly.  
  
Well, Kagome learned how to turn an owl into a full-length mirror. The rest of the day was very uneventful, until she got into potions, late....  
  
"Kagome, you better find a seat and sit in it now." Professor Snape told her as she sat down in the closest seat towards her, it just happened to be with Draco.  
  
*Door opens up and 3 students come into the room, the look like they're out of breath and want to collapse. *  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger, good job, you've just lost your house 100 house points." Snape said as he watched them slide into their seats. *you hear laughter from Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle...* Kagome looked over at them, not believing what just happened.  
  
What! But I was late too! How come they got in trouble? I hope they aren't made at me or anything...  
  
Kagome quickly redirected her attention to Professor Snape.  
  
"Today class, I will attempt to teach you a memory potion. Hopefully, no one will mess this one up, and your not allowed to help each other." Snape said as he looked over at Hermione and Ron. "Now, I will have the ingredients and instructions for it on the black board, it should be done at the end of class. Begin."  
  
The students quickly went to work. Draco watched Kagome study the black board then get up and get everything. She quickly came back and got out her cauldron to mix it all together. She added some toad warts, 3 tablespoons of black ashes, ect ect....  
  
By the end of the class, Kagome and Hermione were the only ones to get their potions correct. Everyone cleaned up and hurried to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Kagome wasn't hungry so skipped dinner and went to her common room. Draco watched her leave and followed her. He was determined to find out what was wrong with her. Kagome collapsed onto the common room's couch and cried. Draco walked in to find her crying her eyes out.  
  
What could be wrong with her? Draco thought as he approached her. "Kagome what's wrong?" He asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and slapped him in the face. This caught him off guard. "BITCH!" Draco shouted as he tended to his now red face. Kagome looked at who she hit.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry Draco, I wasn't thinking, I thought you were, I thought you were, I thought you were him...." Kagome managed to get before falling to the ground, crying once again. Draco looked at her and knelt by her. "You thought I was who?" He asked her nicely. Kagome looked up. "I thought you were Inu Yasha." Draco looked puzzled.  
  
"Draco! Are you ready to go to the dueling club meeting? You said you would get that Kagome girl and come over! It's about to start." Pansy left as soon as she came and left the two there.  
  
"Let's go to the dueling club meeting, I've never been to one so lets go." Kagome said as she wiped away her tears and plastered a fake smile onto her face. Draco watched Kagome walked out of the room. "Kagome! Wait up!" Draco said as he chased after her. "You need your wand!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Kagome and Draco entered the room together. "Ah, so you've decided to join us today." Professor Snape told them. He redirected his attention to everyone else.  
  
"Our kind Headmaster has given me permission to give lessons and continue our dueling club. First up... Kagome H. and Harry Potter." Kagome climbed onto the small, narrow stage to face Harry.  
  
They walked forward, bowed, then turned back around and walked five paces. They turned back around, Kagome readied herself to open up her miko powers that she has finally mastered. (Sorry I didn't mention that, I might have, I don't remember... I just wanted to add it....) Harry steadied himself and pulled out his wand.  
  
"EVERTE STATUM!" Harry said pointing his wand at Kagome. Kagome quickly chanted a strange language (Japanese...) and put a strong barrier around her. The spell bounced off and hit Snape. Everyone laughed, except the Slytherians. Harry looked at Kagome, he couldn't see any barrier, but it was there, he could feel it.  
  
Kagome focused all of her energy and shot it our of her palms at Harry, which hit him full force and threw him back so far that he fell off the stage. Hermione, Ron, and Kagome raced over to him. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked. Harry wearily got up.  
  
"You win." Harry said. Kagome nodded. "Geez, I would have thought that you would've put up more of a fight against a GIRL." Kagome said joking around. "But I guess that you aren't as strong as they say." Kagome walked back onto the stage with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Who's next?" Kagome said happily. She was letting out all of her anger and sadness. She was starting to feel better as she let out her anger in her attacks.  
  
No one came up to fight her. Harry went over to Snape and whispered something into his ear.  
  
"Tonight's meeting is over. Everyone, back to their common rooms, except Draco." Kagome looked back at Draco who was making his way to Professor Snape.  
  
"I hope he's not in trouble." Kagome said as she returned to her common room.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked at her large pile of homework that needed done by the end of the week.  
  
"Better start on Transfiguration." She said as she grabbed the book and a long roll of parchment. Just as she was about to start, Draco walked in.  
  
"Kagome, we need to talk, somewhere in private." Draco whispered into her ear. Kagome looked suspicious, but agreed.  
  
They both went into an empty class room that they found on the 3rd floor.  
  
"Draco, before you say anything, I'm going to tell you a secret that you aren't allowed to tell to anyone."  
  
And I finish the chapter here. I'll update when I can as long as ya'll review for me!!! 


	9. lol this chapter needs flamed! it sucks!

Hello!!! I'm back. Well, I'm amazed. No one's flamed me yet for chapter 8. that's cool. Here's yet another chapter brought to you from me! Hope you enjoy esp since I actually have figured out what I'm going to do. But, I can't tell you what I'm going to do, that's giving it all away! But don't worry, it will all come out soon!  
  
Oh, to explain my not updating often, I kinda got a D in Geometry so I'm on during the weekends and if I'm lucky, during the week except Tuesdays (I have 3 dance classes then). I'm also kinda got a thing with Harry Potter at the moment. I've been reading tons of Harry Potter stuff. ^.^ George and Hermione are so cute!!! Anywayz, I'll update when ever I can.  
  
Disclaimer: *Sigh* I own nothing but an Inu Yasha cd that I got from Toys N Joys online. ^.^  
  
~Last Time~ "Draco, before you say anything, I'm going to tell you a secret that you aren't allowed to tell to anyone."  
  
~Now~ Kagome sat down and explained eveything to him. Her being a reincarnation, Inu Yasha, her adventures in the feudal era, and her love and sorrow for the half demon named Inu Yasha. Last, she told him about her quest to finish the Shikon No Tama. A jewel that could grant anyones wish. Draco sat and listened to her life and couldn't believe what she's gone through. She's so strong and all this Inu Yasha guy did was put her down and hurt her. Draco thought as he sat there. What Draco did next shocked the hell out of Kagome. He ran up and hugged her. She cried into his shoulder and let out all of her pain and hurt.  
  
"Now all I need to do is get over Inu Yasha, and the hurt that he's caused me. I no longer want to love him or be by his side. After the jewel is done, it will be the end of our relationship." (I know this sound mean and very ooc, but it's my story so I really don't care.)  
  
Draco pulled her back and stared into her eyes. "I can and wll help you Kagome. I can help you get over it all." Kagome nodded. "Now, let me tell you about the evil residing in my house." Draco continued.  
  
"My father is called a Death Eater. He is a helper of Lord Voldermort; a powerful wizard who attempted to kill Harry Potter as a baby, but it didn't work somehow and Harry Potter lived. Not many people say the wizards name because his name strikes much fear in everyone's mind and heart. He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named, is still after Harry Potter. I've heard it's in some phrophacy somewhere. So my father is trying to help him destroy Potter. I personally don't care if he's gone." Draco said finishing up. Kagome looked at him.  
  
"How could you not care? I know I would. Even if I don't know that person too well, I would still be sad." Kagome said. Then she broke down in tears again. 'Geez! She's almost as bad as Moaning Myrtle!' Draco thought as he watched her. "Look, Kagome, I'm here for you, when ever you need a friend, or anything more, I'm here." Kagome laughed. "You sound like my stalker: Koga!" Draco looked even more confused. "I'll explain later."  
  
Kagome and Draco left the classroom together and went back to the common room. The went to their separate rooms, dreaming of each other.  
  
*I was thinking of ending this chappie here, but it was too short...*  
  
Kagome woke the next morning, feeling better that she told someone about her life and letting out all of her pain. She quickly got ready and walked up (they're in the dungeon remember?) to the Great Hall to get some breakfast before heading toooo: Muggle Studies! (lol. She'll do good in there that's for sure!!!)  
  
*okay, now I end this chappie. I'm so sorry for it's shortness, but I get writers block easily and have like 6 other stories that haven't been updated for a month! Review with ideas and I'll write more! I love feed back!!!* 


	10. talent show

Wow... I can't believe it.  
  
inudemoness247: wow... you've read all of my stories so far... thanks!! ^.^ I love it when pplz read my stories than tell me how much they love them. I hope you like this next chappie! I felt I should mention you name in this since you were so kind as to read all of my fanfiction! Once again: THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Demi(): I'll try not to make this one too mushy. I'm not a fan of fluff myself......  
  
SilentDark: Wow. You like, read all of my stories. You've never seen a ballet? Weird? No nutcracker? Geez. Well, thanks for reviewing all my stories! I'm happy you like most of them!  
  
Anywayz, on with the disclaimer and chapter:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
Kagome walked up to Muggle studies and bumped into Fred and George Weasly.  
  
"Good morning you two." Kagome told them in her cheery voice. They looked at her and smiled. "Morning Kagome." The two said in unison. Kagome talked to them the rest of the way to class. The three ended up having the same class together.  
  
"You can sit with us in the back if you want." Fred offered. Kagome smiled, "Sure. I'm sure that will include mischief and laughs throughout the class." George smiled and winked at her. "Yep, we're the twins of total destruction and disruption of class." Kagome laughed. "Great. I get to sit with two class clowns..."  
  
As the three entered the class, they quickly sat in the back of the class and took out some parchment, a quill, and their ink. Fred and George also pulled out a few things not needed.... A bag full of ton-tongue toffees, canary creams, and Filbuster fireworks. Yep, this class was going to get interesting....  
  
"Class, today we have a new student as you know. Kagome H. please step up and introduce yourself."  
  
Kagome stepped up and looked over the small class. The years and houses were mixed because not many people ever signed up for it. "Um, I'm from Tokyo, Japan. I missed a lot of school there because I got 'sick' a lot. And, I love to learn about the feudal era in Japan. Oh, and I'm really nice if ya get to know me." (Gee, I wonder why...)  
  
Kagome sat down in the back again with the twins. They were writing something down on parchment, no doubt that it had nothing to do with school, and everything to do with jokes.  
  
"Today class, I will inform you that the school will be holding a talent show. I would like all of you to participate, without the use of magic. If you do, your house shall receive 200 house points." That got everyone's attention. "For the rest of the class, you may decide on what you are going to do and sign up." Kagome walked up to the teacher's desk to sign up.  
  
"Were do I sign up at?" She asked. The teacher looked up. "Here." He said pointing to a piece of parchment taped to his desk. Kagome put her name and what she was going to do. Dance. (Yes, I'm obsessed with her being a ballerina. So get over it.) Kagome walked back to her seat and watched Fred and George pull pranks on everyone. She giggled quite a few times and blushed when George winked at her smiled at her. (Don't worry, she still likes Draco...)  
  
Pretty soon, that class was over and she had to go to Potions. Her least favorite class. Why? Because her three friends were treated so badly because Snape favors his house better than the others and because he was mean like that.  
  
Kagome walked into Potions and sat next to Draco. She listened to the bell ring, telling them that class was in session. 3 minutes later, three disorientated students made their way into class, faces red and out of breath from running. They had just come back from Herbology.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor from each student who was late just now." Hermione, Ron, and Harry slide into their seats, looking down at their empty cauldrons. Kagome sighed as she listened to Snape.  
  
_1 Hour later_  
  
Kagome walked outside to take riding lessons. Since she wasn't here for her first year, she was given the choice of taking private lessons. From two good players from their quidditch team. Kagome walked out to the field and looked at her instructors. George and Draco.  
  
Lol... what will happen now? This should be getting very interesting very soon! Please review and tell me what ya think! 


	11. flying lessons

Hello everyone. This is chapter 11, flying lessons! Please enjoy!  
  
Oh, Thank you to all who was kind enough to review this story! Please review again!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this character matching and plot.  
  
Chapter 11: Flying Lessons  
  
Last time: Kagome walked outside to take riding lessons. Since she wasn't here for her first year, she was given the choice of taking private lessons. From two good players from their quidditch team. Kagome walked out to the field and looked at her instructors. George and Draco.  
  
Now:  
  
Kagome felt the tenison in the air as she walked down to the pitch. Draco and George looked highly amused at what she was wearing.  
  
"Um, hi guys. Why are you looking at me like that? *looks down at her school uniform from Japan* Oh, yeah, if I were to get a broom, then it would be a huge help. This way I get used to wearing one while I fly." Kagome said trying to explain her dilemma. Draco nodded, understanding what she meant, George just nodded, buying her explanation.  
  
"Okay," Draco said, "First we will teach you how to command your broom to come up. Here's a broom you can use." Draco placed one of the school's brooms at her side. "Now open your hand and say 'up' clearly with no stuttering or stopping when you say it." Kagome nodded. "UP!" She said. It came to her hand. "Wow! That's so cool!" Kagome said, still amazed. Now George took over. "Now follow my lead in mounting your broom." Kagome followed George's movement. "Good." Kagome smiled happily. I'm really getting the hang of this! Now when there's a jewel shard then I will be able to get there quicker! Kagome thought happily.  
  
"Okay, to get off the ground, I want you to kick off the ground." Draco said to Kagome. Kagome nodded and kicked off. The broom being one of the school's though, it went out of control and started to spin around. Draco and George raced up to her on their brooms, but Draco having a better broom got there first.  
  
_15 minutes later of getting broom under control_  
  
Kagome and Draco were sharing a broom now. Kagome was carefully steering the broom and Draco was making sure that she was steady on the broom. George, on the other hand, was busy putting away the broom Kagome had been using and went back to the castle, muttering about how he's not needed and what not.  
  
Draco instructed Kagome how to bring the broom back to earth. Draco held onto her slim waist as she landed. Kagome got off and gave Draco a huge huge. "Thanks Draco!" Kagome said. "I can't wait until tomorrow's lesson!" Kagome grabbed her bag and ran back up to the castle and down the to girl's dormitory room so that she could change and get to her next class.  
  
A dark character slide away from the pitch and walked into the forest, far enough away so he could apparate to his leader.  
  
~_-_-_-_-_-_-_~_-_-_-_-_-_-_~_-_-_-_-_-_-_~_-_-_-_-_-_-_~_-_-_-_-_-_-_~_-_- _-_-_-_-_~  
  
"My Lord, I believe that Malfoy Senior's son has betrayed us. He's with a new student at Hogwarts. Her name is Kagome."  
  
The Lord laughed, "Good, do some research on her. I believe there is more to her than she is sharing, then report back to me."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
You all probably know what will happen right? You probably know who the "Lord" is right? WELL YOUR WRONG! It might not be him.... it could be my evil aunt... lol... go review now!  
  
Sorry that this was a short chapter!!! . 


	12. help

Hello! I'm back now! I was updating my other story: Kidnapped. My writer's block has left so I was able to update once again! Anyhow, this story will finally get a little bit of action now! Lol, now read!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and Takahashi own the pplz, but I own the plot! You need my permission to use it! *laughs like a maniac as men in white jackets put her in a large white van....* Man in white jacket 1: Don't worry, she'll be gone for a few days, then we'll return her to the computer. Man in white jacked 2: That's right, all she needs is a few days to bounce around in the padded cells, then she'll be good as new!  
  
I also want to thank all of my many reviewers! Once I hit 100 reviews (I've got like, 62) then I'm writing an author's note thanking all of you! ^.^ I hope you all are enjoying the story! Please review!  
  
Chapter twelve: ... Help....  
  
*important note! If you have not read the fifth harry potter book, there are a few spoilers in this! Just a few, now go read that book if you haven't already! It kicks ass!*  
  
Kagome ran to history so she could fall asleep, then get notes from Hermione later. Thankfully, class ended quickly (to her anyway, she was asleep...) and it was time for dinner.  
  
Kagome walked into the dinning hall and looked for a place to sit, she decided to sit next to Draco.  
  
"Hey Kagome, what's up?" Draco asked her as she sat down. "Nothing really. Just hungary! Then I need to go finish up some potions homework and Herbology report." Draco nodded, "I'll help you if you need any." He offered. Kagome smiled, "Thanks, I really need some help with that potions assignment!"  
  
The two ate up and hurried back to their common room.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"My Lord, I'll tell you what I have found on her." The shadowy figure replied.  
  
"Good, now sit and explain." He said.  
  
"Yes sir. It's also good news, I can get her much easier for you, she's my son's friend." Lucius replied, smirking evilly.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Kagome stayed up till 12:30 to finish her potions homework with Draco. She sighed and watched him sleep peacefully. Kagome grabbed one of the throws and placed it over Draco, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and headed up to the girls dormitory.  
  
Draco opened up his eyes when he heard her close the door.  
  
"I love you Kagome."  
  
Kagome fell asleep that night dreaming of Draco.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"My Lord, I'll go retrieve the miko."  
  
"Yes, go and get her now, we need to talk a little." *laughs evilly...* "Naraku-sama my friend, this plan will not fail." "Hai Lord Voldermort, I believe we shall get what we want finally" *they both laugh uncontrollably*  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Kagome had gotten up to get a small glass of water. She walked back in the common room, someone was there.  
  
"My Lord wishes to speak to you... now!" He quickly grabbed Kagome. She was tired so didn't put up a good fight, and her miko powers were to weak, but she argued, a hell of a lot!  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome shouted, try/hoping to wake up the others. The stranger left a note, then left the dungeons to leave the castle. Quickly, he threw on a invisibility cloak to cover himself.  
  
Draco and Pansy had just ran downstairs to see who was screaming, when the found the note:  
  
Draco and any other friend of Kagome,  
  
If you know who she is, then this is no problem for you to guess why my Lord wants her, she's also going to be seen by an old, enemy of hers. Come get her if you wish, use resources wisely and you may find her in time.  
  
~Lucius Malfoy~  
  
Draco's face turned white. His own father, kidnapped her. Draco told Pansy to go to bed and not to worry. She hadn't read the letter. Draco waited till Pansy was upstairs so that he could run to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was having his own problems.  
  
"Ron!" Harry shouted as he spung up in his bed. Ron and a few other of the boys woke up. They mumbled a few not very nice words at Harry, then fell asleep.  
  
"Harry! What's wrong?" Ron asked, going over to Harry.  
  
"It's Voldermort, he's happy, really happy. My scar hurts like hell! Ouch! It's hot too! I could see him laughing and practically dancing around saying that the world is his and there was another person there, in a baboon suite." Harry said. Ron looked a little skeptical at the baboon part. "Okay, now what?" Harry looked at Ron, having realization hitting him, "What if he's after Kagome for some reason?" Ron looked at him, "Really? Is that way Hermione was so excited to see Kagome?" (they don't know about her past or anything....) Harry thought, "Maybe, let's see if she's up yet."  
  
The boys left and walked down stairs, what he saw, scared the hell out of him.  
  
"Hermione! Why is HE in here!" Harry said. He referring to Draco who was sitting on the couch, talking to Hermione, he looked, scared.  
  
"Harry, get over it! Kagome's been kidnapped by Draco's father!" Hermione cried out. She then broke down in tears. Only she and Draco had known about Kagome's specialness.  
  
Harry and Ron were confused. They didn't know what was going on. "We need to save her we need to... AHH!" Harry said, falling to the ground holding his scare with both his hands. They four three looked at him.  
  
*what Harry's seeing*  
  
"Kagome, long time huh? Well, I believe that you still have something that I really want, I really want the jewel, or at least, the half you have. I've got the other, then Voldermort and I shall rule this world in the past AND present!" The dark figure said, laughing. Then, Voldermort came forward, "No one can save you now... Naraku, you were right, she's very lovely, well, I believe we should enjoy ourselves befor we dispose of her." Kagome began to cry, "...help me...."  
  
*his vision is finished.*  
  
Harry looked around them, horrified, "A man named Naraku has her, he's teamed up with Voldermort." Hermione cried louder. "Oh god no! We need to get her soon! That's her biggest enemy! They can't get those jewel shards!" Draco nodded his head. Harry and Ron, were still confused.  
  
"Okay, so now we need to save her? Why? What's so big about her? Yeah, it will be good to save her but why?" Ron said, not hearing himself say those cruel words. "Looks like Harry doesn't have a saving-people thing any more, Mione does!" Hermione's face grew red.  
  
"Look! It not the one who saved people, HE DID! AND HE WILL AGAIN! WE ARE GOING TO GO SAVE KAGOME NOW!" Hermione yelled. Draco, Ron, and Harry stared at her in shock, she has never yelled at them that much before. Hermione calmed down. "Harry what did the surroundings look like? Maybe we can identify the place." "I forget, I think we should wait for another dream, then I'll tell you." Hermione looked scared, "But we need to know now!" Harry looked at her, concern was plagueing her chocolate colored eyes, you could see the tears begin to form as she begged for the help of Harry and Ron. Harry nodded his head, "I'll go to sleep and try to find out where they are as of now.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Kagome look around. She was just beginning to take in her surroundings. She noticed that she was in a shabby looking room, it was dirt covered and, she was in a cave. She looked at the corner where she saw two people talking. She recognized one, Naraku, the other was not familiar.  
  
They turned to her. "So you've decided to wake up huh? You fell asleep for a few minutes so we decided to let you rest before your last battle agains us."  
  
This chapter ends here! Look! I've made this one long! *gasp* I'll update soon! What will happen to her now? Ha ha ha!!! 


	13. we're coming Kagome

Well, for everyone that has been nice and reviewed, thankyou! It means so much to me! From Wednesday to Sunday,(this week) I won't be updating cause I'll be up at my grandma's house for Thanksgiving. I'll write the chappies while I'm there though, then post as soon as I come back! No worries! ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: good grief (lol), these sure get annoying, you all know right? I don't own them, I don't claim them, you can't sue me, there.  
  
Chapter 13: We're Coming for you Kagome....  
  
Harry turned on his side, he rolled around in his sleep as he watched them tourture Kagome. Kagome cried. They asked for jewels but she said....  
  
(dream comes in now...) "Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled at them, feeling her anger rising. Naraku should have realized that letting her sleep longer would allow her miko powers to become stronger, *but that's what he wanted....* a small voice told her.  
  
Naraku grinned, "See Voldermort, she cries and doesn't attack at all! No wonder she was always with that hanyou! She can't protect herself!" Voldermort joined in laughing with Naraku. Kagome blinked back tears. "Take... that... back!" She said, wiping dirt off her face and standing to face them. "I WON'T allow you to make fun of MY friends like that!" Kagome could feel her power surround her in a small tint of pink. "Last time I checked, your also a hanyou!"  
  
Naraku felt his anger rise and lunged at her, she stood there frozen, taking the tackle.  
  
Harry then took in the surrounding of where Kagome was. He noticed that there was dirt everywhere, some rocks in the wall, a few candles, and they were in a cave... but where?  
  
Sadly, Voldermort could fell Harry's presence and remembered their little connection to each other. He laughed happily, causing Kagome and Draco to look confused.  
  
'Harry, if you want to find us, go on the path to Aragog's and halfway there, you'll see a tree with a V&N'S Den with an arrow pointing the way. You and your friends will be the first and last to find this place. You may just make it in time to see her death!' Voldermort laughed happily once again.  
  
Everything faded as Harry woke up....  
  
~dream sequence ends~  
  
Harry woke up, causing the rest to jump.  
  
"Well... Harry... what did you see?" Draco said, amazed that he used Harry's first name.  
  
"They're in a cave in the forbbiden forest. I'll lead the way, get ready and come on." Harry said quickly getting his invisibilty cloak, and his wand.  
  
Draco had his wand, but looked confused at the cloak which Harry was carrying. He didn't ask because Hermione and Ron were standing there, ready to leave.  
  
"Do you have the map?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, "Yep, it's activated already, let's go."  
  
Draco was still confused but said nothing. The four raced out, only once did they need to use the cloak, that was to prevent Filch from spotting them.  
  
The four felt the cold air nip their noses that night as they raced to the forest, carryfully creeping past Hagrid's. Fang barked loudly, Hagrid even came outside once but did not see them. Slowly, the group lite up their wands. "Lumos." They said, their wands were lite, and they ventured into the unknown.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Feudal Japan...  
  
Inu Yasha was about to jump in, when Sango stopped him.  
  
"Inu Yasha, something is wrong with Kagome! I don't know what, but something is happening to her, be VERY careful!" Sango told him, tears were forming in her brown eyes as she spoke to him. Inu Yasha looked at her.  
  
'Something is not right here. Kagome, I'm coming, don't worry.' Inu Yasha thought to himself and jumped in.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha said jumping to her window. No one. Inu Yasha silde open the window and stepped in. He could hear crying. He followed it to a bedroom containing Souta, Ms. H, and Kagome's grandfather.  
  
"...Inu Yasha?" Souta said looking up. Ms. H looked at him. "Please sit down with us Inu Yasha, we have something to tell you." Inu Yasha sat on a chair across from them. Listening to their tale. They ended it by reading the letter.  
  
Ms. Higuriashi,  
  
We are very sad to inform you that your daughter has been kidnapped by Lord Voldermort, a very powerful wizard. We would like for you to come over here so that we may talk about it. As we speak we have highly trained wizards on it, tracking her down.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Inu Yasha looked hurt, then scared for Kagome. "Let's go. You guys can talk to whoever, and I'll track her down." Ms. H agreed and showed him to the fireplace  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Kagome looked up at the wizard and hanyou before her. They looked highly happy. Naraku laughed, "Too bad Inu Yasha is too busy with Kikyo to notice your disapperance." Voldermort laughed, "Oh, so is she just using Draco? To fill up that emptiness in her heart? How very cruel of you Kagome, Draco may not show his feelings towards people, but he has them, especially for a raven haired girl, who traveled to the Feudal Era." Naraku laughed, "Oh, I should have brought a few demons with me, the wizards would have a VERY hard time defeating them...."  
  
Kagome cried as she watched Voldermort raise his wand. "Crucio!" He shouted pointing his wand at her. Kagome screamed.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Inu Yasha heard her scream as soon as he hit the bottom of the fireplace in Hogwarts, he quickly took off in the direction. Ms. H smiled, so sure that when he came back, Kagome would be safe out of harm's way.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Draco and Hermione quickly explained to Harry and Ron about Kagome. Ron trembled, remembering all to well what was at the end of this path, and what would have happened if his father's enchanted car didn't save them...  
  
Harry and Ron continued to listen to Draco and Hermione as they turned at the tree directing them to Kagome. Then they all fell... _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Inu Yasha followed the scent until it reached just inside the forest. Then he picked up on another trail, humans to be exact. He ran at full speed to catch up to them. Then he hit something....  
  
Inu Yasha looked over his shoulder to see four humans picking themselves up. Then he heard their voices, "Come on, we can't be that far from Kagome now, so let's hurry up." A sleek blonde haired boy said. Inu Yasha walked back to them, "What do you know about Kagome?" He asked them.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Hermione gasped at the person before her, "Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha heard his name, but didn't understand anything after that, until her heard a spell said and a wand pointed at him... Then he understood everything...  
  
"Good, you understand us now. We need you to help us find Kagome. Voldermort and Naraku have her for the jewel shards." Hermione said looking at him. Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "WHAT! If that motherfucker lays on hand on her I'll rip his friggin eyes out with a spoon!" Inu Yasha continued to rant and rave.... _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Naraku stopped laughing at the pained Kagome, he smelt something in the air, something that mean his end might be tonight... "Inu Yasha..."  
  
Okay peoples! That's all till next week! I hope you all enjoed this chappie and I hope it brings much suspense for you! Now, Happy Turkey Day! And for those who eat ham.... Happy Piggy Day!... In other words... Happy Thanksgiving! 


	14. The last battle Part One

Well, I'm so happy that people like this story... it makes me so happy! ^__^ Well, I've got like, 76 reviews or something like that so 30 more and you all get thanked in a nice long author's note! I'll praise you all and read some of your fanfics! Anywayz, here's the beginning of the fight!  
  
Disclaimer: grrr.... these start getting annoying after a while.....you know the drill... I don't own them....  
  
Chapter 14: The Last Battle; Part I  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Draco managed to calm Inu Yasha down for a bit, Ron was too scared to go near Inu Yasha.  
  
Hermione looked at the steaming Inu Yasha. "You know it's your fault that this happened right?" Inu Yasha looked down at her, giving her a death glare and causing chills to go up and down Hermione's back. "No it isn't. You weirdos would've found a way to reach her sooner or later." Inu Yasha said back to her. Hermione sighed in defeat of that argument.  
  
"You guys know that the more you two argue, the more Kagome is being tortured!" Harry said, holding his scar. Inu Yasha looked at Harry. "What's his problem?" And so, the long story of Harry's fame went on as the continued on their path. Then he asked about the rest of them, so yeah, there was a big, long introduction. Then, it got to him.  
  
"So, who are you exactly?" Draco asked looking at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Feh, Ask Miss Know-It-All over there, she'll tell you." Inu Yasha said pointing at Hermione. Hermione felt hurt and a tear slide down her cheek and hit the ground. Inu Yasha froze, "NO CRYING! God I hate that!" Everyone looked at him, shocked for a moment. He looked at their gazes, and Harry's pained face, "What?" and continued to walk.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Voldermort and Kagome looked at Naraku's face, which had fear written all over it. Naraku realized that they were staring at him and changed his face from fear, to happiness.  
  
"Well, it seems Inu Yasha is here Kagome dear. He's now traveling with those friends you made here." Kagome gasped, Great, now what? Why is he even here? I swear I sealed that well!  
  
Naraku looked at the surprised and confused girl, "So what now? I hear your in love with someone else. Who? Another half-breed? Why do you never choose me? I'm half-demon too. Don't I get any recoginition? Oh well, you'll be dead before they get here so I guess it doesn't matter." He advanced towards Kagome and bent down next to her. "It's a shame you don't want me. I could give you anything your heart desired, I could be everything you wanted and more..." He kissed her cheek and then faced her once again.  
  
"You better pray for your friends, I've set up a LONG line of demons just for them." Then he left her side to go speak to Voldermort.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Inu Yasha continued to listen to the students talk about themselves and Hogwarts. He didn't like hearing Draco say that his love was growing for Kagome. "I hope she's doing okay. Voldermort and Naraku are going to pay for this badly." Inu Yasha snorted.  
  
"Ha! You can't beat Naraku! Not even a strong full-blooded demon from my time can, let alone some small HUMANS who have the same powers as Kagome." Draco looked at him, "Yeah? Well for your information, Kagome's powers have increased largly since she left you. We can try to beat them at least....dumb half-breed....." Inu Yasha froze for a moment, the words sinking in. Then he grabbed Draco and slammed him into a nearby tree. Draco didn't move.  
  
"IMOBULAS!" Hermione shouted, pointing her wand at Inu Yasha. He froze. Hermione stayed by Inu Yasha as Harry and Ron went over to Draco to help him up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked, helping Draco get up. Draco nodded and rubbed his upper arm. Probably badly bruised. Draco walked back to the path they were on and looked at the frozen demon, not saying anything.  
  
Hermione quickly muttered the countercurse, freeing him from the spell. Inu Yasha stayed quite for a while, not saying anything to the students. Then he smelt something that disturbed him, blood. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Voldermort had slit Kagome's leg with a spell. "Now your friends will get here quicker. I really want to see dear Potter again." Kagome looked away from Voldermort and looked for Naraku, he wans't there.  
  
"Where'd Naraku go?" Kagome asked.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Inu Yasha growled. His eyes narrowed and his ears were flattened against his head. He removed his legendary sword from it's sheath, ready to attack an approaching enemy.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco pulled out their wands and face the darkness in front of them, scared of what they were going to face. Then, Naraku came into view.  
  
"Well, look what we have here, a hanyou, and four students who looked like they could shit themselves from being so scared. Looking for Kagome? Sadly, you will not see her alive, only in pieces when you arrive." Then Naraku disappeared once again.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Kagome then felt it. She felt Inu Yasha's presence. She also felt Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's and Draco's. She smiled at looked up at Voldermort. The bonds around her ankles and wrists were beginning to loosen.  
  
"So, you think Naraku will stick around now that Inu Yasha's here? I've got some news for you buddy, he won't! Every time we battle him he leaves, he fears Inu Yasha. Now that he's here, I bet anything that he'll leave you here to die!" Voldermort stared at her, not wanting to listen, but he looked into the battles that Naraku fought against Inu Yasha, and he knew that he did leave.  
  
"Damn it! I knew I should've asked Sesshomaru if he wanted to join forces with me!" Kagome smirked, "He wouldn't join you either, he's all about purebloods, hates anything less than 100%." Voldermort realized then, that if Naraku left him, he could very well loose this whole thing.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
The group looked were Naraku had left. They saw an opening to a cave. "Lumos!" The cave was lite up and the slowly walked forward, trying to avoid looking at the skeletons they saw. What they were skeletons of, they don't know. Inu Yasha looked beyond the light of the wands, he saw something move.  
  
"Come out Naraku! I know your there!" Slowly, Naraku emerged from the shadows, grinning at Inu Yasha like a madman. "Prepare to die..."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Kagome slipped her hands out of the bonds. She smirked at Voldermort again, "I bet you 20 sickles that he's about to leave now..."  
  
"CRUICO!" Voldermort shouted pointing his wand at Kagome. She screamed in pain, filling the cave with her sceams. Inu Yasha heard them clear as crystal.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"I'll deal with you later Naraku, I've got to save Kagome!" Inu Yasha said as he brought his sword down on Naraku. It sliced through Naraku. Poisionous gas floated around, causing the students to back away and Inu Yasha to try and get though it to Naraku. When he got there he found a small wooden doll with a hair around it, then a voice came out, "Don't worry, I'll be back Inu Yasha, now have fun against these creatures!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked ahead to see a small army of demons, ready to attack at Naraku's command.  
  
"...kill them...."  
  
Okay everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chappie! I'll update soon no worries! I'm dragging out the battle as long as I can, then the students shall return to have the rest of the year nice and peaceful, no evil adventures, just trying to pass the classes and beat each other at quidditch.... 


	15. the last battle part two

It makes me so happy to hear how much everyone likes this... THANK YOU!!! I can not thank you all enough for reviewing this and telling me how much you love it! Please continue to review! Now, on with the story!!!  
  
Lol, I realized that it was only like, the beginning of the year still, oh well, the rest goes to fixing relationships!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. All I own from this story is the plot....  
  
*Note* I need help. I can't remember any of Inu Yasha's attacks or the sword attacks. Please review telling me the names and a small description. I've lost track of everything really......  
  
Chapter 15: The Last Battle; Part II: Help from the living impared....  
  
sound "...." talking *...* thinking ^....^ voice inside head  
  
Mrs. H sat on the couch of the Slytherain common room, tears running down her face as Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore explained what happened to Kagome. The phenix that Kagome owned was busy making so much noise that Dumbledore let him out of the cage to go fly around.  
  
"I can assure you that our 'small' team of investigators will find her." McGonagall said trying to comfort Mrs. H. "And if Inu Yasha really is here, then he will help find her with his nose and save her with his strength." Mrs. H nodded, then placed her head in her hands and began to cry some more....  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Sunstar flew into the Forbbiden Forest, following scent Draco. Since he was Kagome's only Slytherain friend and she was always in her cage in the common room, she knew Draco's scent by now.  
  
Quickly she raced into the dark cave, hoping that Kagome was still safe, and that her friends her in good health.... _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Ahhhh!" Inu Yasha shouted at the demons as he brought his sword down on the demons. It removed a lot of demons, but more demons came forward from the back. Harry and Draco stood back to back fighting off demons, Hermione and Ron were also back to back fighting.  
  
"SKURAGE!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at a demon, it lost some of it's health but came back. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Draco shouted, stunning the demon that Harry had attacked. "EVERTE STATUM!" Ron shouted pointing his wand at a few smaller demons. The went flying backwards and into the fury of Inu Yasha's sword. Hermione looked around and spotted a group of 20 demons, "IMOBULAS!" The demons froze, not being able to move. Hermione was about to cheer when a demon came from the side, everyone then heard a loud sound that filled the cave... Hermione screamed as she dropped to the ground.  
  
"INCENDIO!" could be heard for miles as the three male wizards shouted the same curse at the same demon. It howled in pain as blue flames engulfed his body. A small clearing could be seen so the group ran for it. They almost made it through, when demons blocked the way. A quick slash from Inu Yasha's sword and they were on their way again.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Kagome cruled up in a ball and cried. She felt the pain wash over her. She could hear Voldermort's cruel laugh. She began to resist the curse, slowly, she got up. She could still feel the pain but pushed it to the back of her brain and faced Voldermort.  
  
"You are going to pay." Kagome said in a low voice. Volermort looked at her then laughed harder. "You are too funny! Thinking that you can defeat me! By yourself? Well, you better look around you cause this is where your dead body will stay." Voldermort was about to say some type of curse when Kagome put up and barrier.  
  
"I'm warning you Voldermort! Once Inu Yasha gets here and Naraku leaves, you'll die!" Kaogme looked at him through her barrier, her hair was floating in the hair, her eyes narrowed and she almost looked like Kikyo. Then someone was talking to Kagome, in her head. Kagome looked confused for a moment, which also confused Voldermort.  
  
^Kagome. It's me, Kikyo. Thanks for destroying me, now let me help you. First, you can't destory him, Harry Potter needs to. It's part of a prophacy. Next, Inu Yasha is only a few feet away and ready to use his wind scar attack, so be prepared for that. I'm going to give you instructions on where to find Naraku and I'll tell you his weakness....^  
  
Kagome didn't want to trust her but she felt that she needed to to win this battle, so first, she strenghtened her barrier, next she tried to communicate to Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo? What now?"  
  
^Okay, four other people are with Inu Yasha, I don't know them though, I think they're going to help Harry, so I need to begin the search for Naraku. I'll help you so don't panic! This is going to be Naraku's last battle and his grave sight. We are going to need to work together so listen to everything I saw.^ Kagome looked a bit scared but didn't have a choice on what to do, she was about to reach Kikyo again when Inu Yasha burst through with his sword. Voldermort just laughed and was about to through Inu Yasha's sword from his hand when Hermione shouted "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Voldermort, being caught off guard, was hit with the spell, giving Inu Yasha enough time to attack Volermort.  
  
^NOW!^ Kagome ran through the other tunnel and didn't turn back.  
  
Is Kikyo really going to help Kagome? Dun dun daa!!! Well, we'll find out soon. Sorry I havent' updated in a long time, lots of school work to do and I need to bring up my Geometry grade a lot. So if I don't update for a while, never fear, I will sooner or later! Well, yeah, so um, go review this! Sorry it isn't so long. I'll have one more very long part for this chappie. 


	16. The ending battle

I'm back! Lol, and here's your chappie! Thank you for helping me with Naraku's obvious weakness. I forgot.... ^___^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... and this goes for the rest of the story, these get so friggin boring to write over and over again.....  
  
Chapter 16: The ending battle  
  
Inu Yasha watched Kagome flee. Something told him to follow her and let the others battle this one out.  
  
"You guys take care of this creep while I help Kagome." Inu Yasha said as he ran to catch up with Kagome. Draco was jealous, but stayed to help Harry.  
  
"Draco? Why your father will be very disappointed in you. Trying to defeat his master. Tsk tsk... now you shall be punished along with the rest of these muggle lovers." Volermort said as he stood and looked around for his lost arm that Inu Yasha cut off. The wound was gushing blood and Hermione was almost sick. Harry and Ron were a bit confused though.  
  
Voldermort saw there confused face and laughed, "What? Never hear the phrase 'It's hard to kill the evil and insane.'?" Harry grinded his teeth together and looked at Voldermort.  
  
Kagome stopped for a moment. ^Kikyo? Where are you?^  
  
^I'm here. Naraku is just a bit farther. Now his weakness is simple really, his heart is still there believe it or not and he still has feelings for me. Let me take over for just a bit and let me speak to him. Once I bring him out, you destroy him.^  
  
Kagome hesitated, ^I don't trust you yet.^ Kikyo laughed, ^Trust me, I'm happy where I am, I just need to do this and you know it.^ Kagome nodded ^Okay.^  
  
Kagome walked up ahead a bit futher, scared, but very determined.  
  
"Well, the miko decides to face me alone? Brave yet very foolish girl." Naraku said as he emerged from the shadows to face her. "I'm NOT alone, someone here wishes to speak to you." Kagome said smiling, she closed her eyes.  
  
"Onigoumo." Kikyo said looking throught Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Keh, Onigoumo is gone, I destroyed him a long time ago Kikyo." Naraku said staring at Kagome. "I think not, he's still there, waiting, longing to come out and see me one last time, let him come and then destroy my reincarnation and Onigoumo."  
  
Kagome started to panic, was Kikyo just messing with Naraku's head, or was she serious. Naraku seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't believe you, but that girl you possess is shaking with fear. I trust you Kikyo." Naraku let his guard down and Onigoumo came out.  
  
"My love, Kikyo. Let me tell you something..." Onigoumo looked down for a moment, giving Kikyo enough time to talk to Kagome, ^Get ready I'm leaving now, don't let him talk for one moment, destroy him completely and fell no pity towards him. Good-bye.^  
  
Kagome looked through her eyes once again and saw a hurt looking hanyou before her, he was mumbling about his love for Kikyo. Kagome quickly drew an arrow and notched it, quickly she put her energy in it. Onigoumo sensed the change though, "Kikyo?" "Nope, Kagome. Last person you'll ever see." She let the arrow fly.  
  
Onigoumo watched the arrow fly towards him. It hit. Naraku came back.  
  
"Foolish girl, I still have the shards and-" "TETSIGUIA!" (Spelling?) Inu Yasha shouted as he lept over Kagome and brought his sword down. Naraku was split, and for that second, Kagome lept forward and looked for the jewels. They were covered in some nasty goo, but she got them and placed them in with the rest of the jewel. "There, now we need Kouga's and-" "I'm still alive and kickin girl. Now watch you little dog die..."  
  
While this took place, the other Hogwarts students were just awoken and were making there way to breakfast, not thinking of the danger that there fellow students were going through, and how it will change the world.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, "Stay here, something's not right with Kagome." Hermione ran in the direction that Inu Yasha had taken.  
  
"Looks like the mudblood is trying to- NO! Naraku! He died, weak half breed." Voldie muttered. "You're one too don't forget." Harry said looking at him. "Brakeum Emendo*!" Harry said as he pointed his wand at Voldermort's legs, they turned to jelly and he fell.  
  
*Remember in the 2nd movie and book, Harry broke his arm and Lockheart tried to mend it with this spell, turing it to jell by removing the bones? That's were I got it*  
  
Voldermort stared, "Great, I need that friggin potion for this too. Oh well, Crucio!" Ron fell to the ground screaming in pain. Harry and Draco turned to Volermort, "Expelliarmus!" They said together. Voldermort's wand flew from his hand. He stared at them, "Harry, dear Harry, how on earth are you going to destroy me?" Harry smiled, "I don't care where I get sent, but I'm going to destroy you the same way you killed my parents. Avada Kadavra!" A bright green light streamed out of Harry's wand and went to Volermort. A scream escaped Volermort's lips before he was silenced. Harry fell to the ground, tired as hell.  
  
Draco sighed and began to drag Harry and Ron with him, he needed to see Kagome.  
  
Hermione arrived in time to see Naraku laying on the ground dead, a pool of blood around him, and Inu Yasha, in Kagome's arms. Kagome, was crying.  
  
"Hermione, I think, I think, he's d-d-gone..."  
  
^___^Well there. Voldie and Naraku dead. Inu Yasha... well, I don't know.... ^___^ evil I know. I hope all of you had fun this Holiday season and got everything that you had wanted for Christmas! I know I did!!!! ^___________^ Well g2g and write some more! 


	17. thoughts on what to do next

Hello! I hope you are all ready for angst and romace the rest of the way! Oh, plus humor! Need that too!  
  
Chapter 17: Thoughts on what to do next!  
  
Hermione looked at the dog demon before her. She looked at the crying Kagome. "I'll go get help." Hermione ran past Draco and her friends, needing to get Dumbledore.  
  
Kagome looked at the cuts and gashes on Inu Yasha. He wasn't healing fast enough and she was tired. She needed help now. Suddenly, Kagome looked up to see Sunstar coming towards her.  
  
"Sunstar! Help me please!" Kagome cried to her bird. The bird stared down at the demon, looking at the cuts and gashes, and all the blood that he lost, hoping that she could still save him. Sunstar cried, tears were coming from her eyes and landing on the cuts, they began to heal. Kagome smiled as she watched Sunstar heal her dear friend. "Thank you Sunstar." The bird continued her healing powers.  
  
Draco hualed Harry and Ron for a few minutes until he reached Kagome. He dropped the two and ran to her.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome I was so worried about you are you okay?" Draco said running to her. Kagome smiled and looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to Sunstar here, Inu Yasha will be okay too." Draco looked at Inu Yasha's body, it wasn't moving. "Kagome, I need to tell you something. I needed to tell you this for a while. You see, I like you a lot." Draco said, looking down at the earthy floor of the cave. Kagome looked at him, "Really? Oh, Draco, I like you too!!!" Kagome hugged him. She turned back to Inu Yasha he was starting to open his eyes.  
  
"K-Kagome. I missed you. I'm sorry." Kagome smiled, "Hey, that's okay. If you want Kikyo, but I kinda did away with her when she came to kill me." Inu Yasha looked at her, disbelieving. "What? You have all of you soul back? I'll never see Kikyo again. Kagome how could you?"  
  
Kagome was about to answer when a British accent took over, "She wanted to stay alive and finish what she needed to do thank you very much." Kagome looked up at Draco. Happy that someone was on her side.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Hermione cried as she ran into his office, "We won, but Inu Yasha is..." "Fine." He finished for her. Hermione looked up. "Sunstar went to go heal Inu Yasha for Kagome. Now, I say we follow you down to where ever the fight was so that we may get Kagome and the rest of the gang." Hermione smiled and looked at the women who was crying.  
  
"I bet your Kagome's mother, she's fine. Tired, but fine. I don't know what she may have suffered with Voldermort, but physically she's doing great." Mrs. H looked up at Hermoine.  
  
"Thankyou. Please lead me to my daughter." Hermione nodded happily and helped her up. "Let's go."  
  
Kagome looked at Inu Yasha. "I'm sorry if you're mad at me and all but it was life or death." Inu Yasha glared at her. "You should've let me die so I could be with her." Kagome looked shocked. "Inu Yasha. I'm sorry." He turned up his nose and looked away. Harry and Ron were starting to regain consiousness.  
  
"W-Where's Hermione?" Ron asked looking around. "The mudblood went to get help from Dumbledore." Ron was about to attack when Hermione appeared with Dumbledore, and Kagome's mom.  
  
"MOM!" Kagome cried as she ran to her mom and cried. Ms. H comforted her daughter as best she could. "Look, it's okay honey, you're not dead or hurt right?" Kagome looked up. "Mom, I got the crucio curse. I think I'm going to need some help from Madam Pomfrey.... Don't tell Gramps!" Her mom laughed, "I won't don't worry!" Kagome smiled. "Um, mom. Can you tell that that demon behind me to tell everyone that I'm done looking for the jewels and I'll be staying here at Hogwarts?" Her mom's smile faded. "Oh, okay. What happened." Kagome glared at Inu Yasha. Ms. H looked at Inu Yasha. "You WILL explain yourself mister! You tell me what made Kagome so upset when we get home! NOW GET MOVIN MISTER!" Inu Yasha followed, mumbling the whole way. Ms. H whacked his head. He winced.  
  
Dumbledore laughed as Ms. H ended up pulling Inu Yasha by his ear out of the cave, yelling at him the whole time. "Well, looks like Inu Yasha will be returning home. Now, Kagome, let's get you and everyone else up to the hospital wing, then we shall annonce the wonderful news to everyone. Hopefully the death eaters will be put away too." Draco glared at Dumbledore for a moment, but it passed. Dumbledore continued, "Now, if you can help me levitate Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, we shall make our way up to the castle." Hermione and Kagome nodded, and levitated the boys. Draco followed Dumbledore at the front.  
  
"Dumbledore, sir. I have the proof for my father to be put in Azkaban for life. Maybe even execute him." Dumbledore nodded, "Don't worry Mr. Malfoy. Nothing is going to go wrong this year. Now, I do believe you have some situations to work out between Kagome and yourself." Draco looked up, "What do you mean?" "She needs to return to the Feudal Era Draco. That's were she belongs. I know it will be hard, but she will need to return in the end. There's still another problem or two over there concerning a evil halfbrother and some romances." Draco nodded, "Would I be able to go with her?" Dumbledore shook his head. "No Draco, we need you here, but no one said you two can't visit each other and owl each other every second of the day." Draco smiled, "Yes sir."  
  
*Laughs evilly* Would I be so mean to separate Kagome and Draco? Would I really do that to them? I let Inu Yasha live so why not let the two be together right? Right? I don't know...... go review! 


	18. follow your heart

A lot of people had asked me to make it Inu Yasha and Kagome, not Draco. Well, I believe I've thought of something to make us all happy, I hope it's okay. You all made some very good points. But, I have not seen the 1st or 2nd Inu Yasha movie yet, so I don't know what happened in them, nor have I seen episondes 124 or 125, but I hear Kikyo did die, *thank god...* well, here it goes....  
  
Chapter 18: Follow Your Heart  
  
Draco, Hermione, and Kagome followed Dumbledore to Madam Pomfrey's. She looked upset, "They'll have to be in here for ages!" Kagome and Hermione rolled their eyes, she always overreacted. Kagome looked over at Draco, she was happy that they lived through this. Hopefully they would stand a chance now.  
  
'But what about Inu Yasha?' She thought to herself. 'But, he loves Kikyo, he's mad that I killed her.' '*But... he WILL forgive you, and you know that. You still love him girl, you know it too, you just liked Malfoy because you wanted to get over Inu Yasha.' 'No, I like Draco, I'm over Inu Yasha completely... right?'  
  
Inu Yasha, at the moment, was being yelled at by Kagome's mom. She was trying to find out why he was mad.  
  
"Look! I was mad because she killed Kikyo, but I FORGIVE HER!" Inu Yasha yelled at her. Ms. H smiled, "Good, now got find her in the hospital wing and tell her that." Inu Yasha smirked, "Sure, I will."  
  
Inu Yasha left and ran into Dumbledore, "Mr. Inu Yasha, Kagome is waiting to see you, she needs to tell you something." Inu Yasha nodded and dashed to the hospital wing.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked as she heard the door open. Kagome was lying on a bed, she was sure the others were alseep. Not all of them were though.  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay? Look, I'm sorry that I got mad at you, and, will you please return with me to the Feudal era?" Inu Yasha looked at her, she was currently looking a little better. She had some bandages on her arms and on her face, but she looked okay.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I belong here. But, I need to go back and get the rest of the shards, plus, you need your wish to become a full demon... right?" Kagome looked at Inu Yasha, for being almost dead, he looked great. Then she realized something, 'I do still like him.' She then watched him as he sat by her.  
  
"Kagome I, I love you." Kagome looked into his eyes, their faces were growing closer and closer and then, they kissed.  
  
It was short, but sweet, and Kagome loved it. One thing, Draco witnessed it. Draco watched his heart break and fall into pieces. He watched the kiss they shared, even though it was small, it still hurt. He tried not to cry, but small tears fell anyway.  
  
Inu Yasha sniffed the air, he smelt tears, but they didn't come from Kagome. Kagome looked up, "What's wrong?" Inu Yasha looked around, "We're being watched." Kagome looked around, her eyes fell on a set of light blue and grey ones, they held emotion, and it clearly read hurt and being used. Kagome watched as tears fell down his pale face. She knew how it felt, being used and hurt, but she had no idea how painful it was to actually witness it, now she had a problem, she loved two people, Draco and Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome looked back at Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha? Look, I'm sorry but, I can't be with you. I've... I've got some mixed feelings right now and I don't know what to do." Inu Yasha looked at her, "Kagome, I'll wait forever on your decision, please choose me." Kagome smiled, "I'll think about it." Inu Yasha nodded and left. "Look, I need to go now. I'll explain everything to the rest of the group." Kagome smiled, "There's a few letters for them in my common room, get them and give the letters and give them to Sango, Miroku and Shippo." Inu Yasha nodded, "Okay, I love you Kagome." Kagome's smile faded, "I know...." Inu Yasha left, "I think..."  
  
Kagome fell into an uneasy sleep, her dreams were filled with Draco and Inu Yasha.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, didn't fall asleep, his mind was racing with questions.  
  
'What about me? Us? I thought she liked me? No, of course, she likes half- breeds, and I don't reach her standards. Well, maybe Parkinson still likes me, hell, duh, she loves me. Then again, everytime I'll look at Pansy, I'll always never see her, but picture Kagome standing there, smiling at me. I guess I should just back off and let her and that demon be together, yeah, that's what I'll do. I need to get my dad in Azkaban now, so I need to focus on that anyway.  
  
Inu Yasha looked for Kagome's scent, and followed it back to the Slytherain room. He couldn't open the door.  
  
"The password's 'Pure Blood'." A voice said behind him. Inu Yasha turned to see Snape, "Thanks." Inu Yasha snatched Kagome's letters quickly and left.  
  
Kagome woke up to see morning light in her eyes, she looked over and saw Draco still asleep. She looked besides her and saw Hermione staring at her.  
  
"So, are you going back to Japan?" She asked. Kagome stayed silent for a while. Finally, she answered, "Well, I need to go back and get the shards but..." "But, you'll miss Malfoy." Hermione finshed for her.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I'm confused, but I think I still love Inu Yasha. I belong there, I'm sure of it." Hermione felt different, she knew that once Kagome left, Draco would be meaner than ever. It was obvious how much he loved her. Kagome just didn't know what she was doing right now, she had no idea that she was making the wrong decision, she needed to follow her heart. Hopefully, she will before it's too late.  
  
Just because Naraku and Voldermort are gone, doesn't mean that there isn't anything else going on. Hell, I'm just getting started! That's right, now the fun shall REALLY begin!!! *laughs evilly* 


	19. the talent show, the dance, and leaving

Now! I proudly present: Chapter 20! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Five, long pages for your amusement! I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
I have a few new reviewers to thank:  
  
LuckyGoose: Hey! Thank you for liking my plot! I love when people tell me they love my story!!!  
  
Mystic: Sorry, it won't end yet...  
  
SilentDark: Don't worry, Kagome will realize everything soon.  
  
Sake-is-Yummy: Don't worry, I'm updating as fast as I can, I've been busy brining up my Geometry grade, and I'm making a Kimono for my 4-h project and that takes up a lot of time!  
  
Disclaimer for reminder of story: I'm sad to say that I don't own the characters, just the plot... I wish I owned Fred and George from Harry Potter... they're hot. reviewers look at her like she's weird WELL THEY ARE!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty: I thought I was right....  
  
Kagome looked around her house. It was night still and everyone was asleep. Kagome walked to the kitchen and turned on a light. She made some tea and sat down. She was about to drink some when she heard three pairs of feet coming down the steps.  
  
"WHO'S TH-KAGOME!" Ms. H said as she ran into the kitchen. Kagome looked up and smiled. "Hello Mom, Souta, Gramps. I'm home, and I'm staying too." Ms. H's smiled faded, "You're staying in Feudal Japan?" Kagome shook her head, "Yep, going to stay here for a few more days, then go to Inu Yasha." Ms. H held back tears that were threatening to fall. "O-okay honey. I'll miss you of course, and you better visit." Kagome nodded, "Mom, I'll be here for a few more days, so don't cry." Ms. H nodded and sat to listen to her daughter's reason as to why she wasn't going to go to school.  
  
A Few Days Later  
  
Kagome packed up her yellow bag and walked out to the well. She had already said good-bye to her family and was ready to return to her other home.  
  
She looked down into the well and smiled, "Welcome home Kagome." With that said, she jumped in...  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippo said running towards her. Kagome caught him as he ran to her. Sango came through the bushes followed by Miroku. Pretty soon it was a group hug and they walked back towards Keade's. Kagome was about to ask where Inu Yasha was, when two arms snaked around her waist and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Inu Yasha." Kagome sighed as she turned to face him. "I missed you." She told him. Inu Yasha nodded, "And I missed you. I'm happy we're together now." Inu Yasha stepped back and opened up his hand to reveal four shards. "There's Kouga's and Sesshomaru's." Kagome looked shocked, "How did you get Kouga to give you those shards?!" Inu Yasha smiled, "Shippo's gotten A LOT better at his magic tricks." Kagome smiled, "And Sesshomaru?" "Well, let's just say it was a two day and night battle..." Kagome gasped. "Well, now we have all the shards, let's make this jewel whole again." Inu Yasha nodded and handed Kagome the shards.  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned over to Inu Yasha to whisper in his ear, "After tonight, I'll complete it, I don't want demons attacking us tonight." Inu Yasha smiled, "Deal."  
  
Through the whole day, Kagome sat and told everyone about her adventures at Hogwarts, only, she left out about her crush on Draco. Night came quickly and soon everyone was going to be. Everyone except, Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha led Kagome out into the night. "Kagome, I'm going to blindfold you and take you to a secret spot for us." Kagome nodded and allowed Inu Yasha to place the cloth over her eyes. He placed a small kiss on her neck before he lifted her onto his back. "Hang on."  
  
In a matter of minutes, Kagome was on the ground and ready to explode from not knowing where she was. Slowly Inu Yasha removed the cloth and Kagome opened her eyes. She gasped.  
  
They were by a small river with a waterfall. There were flowers everywhere and made the place smell nice. The area was enclosed by trees that were close together, the only way in was to come down through the tops of the trees.  
  
"Inu Yasha, it's beautiful." Kagome sighed. Inu Yasha smiled, "Not as beautiful as you though..."  
  
Inu Yasha pulled Kagome into a kiss that was soon turned into a VERY passionate kiss filled with lust and love.  
  
I'm not going into detail about this! No way in hell!  
  
Inu Yasha is in Kagome, then Kagome yells his name, but... I'll start from there.  
  
Kagome sighed happily and looked at Inu Yasha. "I love you Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha smiled back at her and smiled. Staring her straight in the eyes, he replied.  
  
"I love you too Kikyo." Kagome's eye widened.  
  
"Kagome, I meant to say you, but.."  
  
"But you still love Kikyo. I can't believe this, this can't be happening... Hermione was right. Inu Yasha..." Kagome starts crying and redressing. She's completely dressed after 5 minutes and looks at the dog demon whom she gave herself too. "You were my first Inu Yasha. That was the first time I had ever had sex, I thought you loved me, I thought you cared about me, but no, you're still fuckin obsessed with that dead bitch huh? Well, I hope you had fun baka, now take me back to Keade's, I need to talk to Sango." Inu Yasha was about to protest, but realized that if he did, he'd be sat for hours on end.  
  
Kagome slowly walked over to Inu Yasha. He carefully picked her up and quickly took her back to Keade's.  
  
Kagome continued crying as she tried to run to Sango's sleeping form.  
  
"Sango? Sango wake up, I need to talk to you." Sango woke up to see Kagome crying and looking ashamed of herself. Sango was quickly up and ready to talk.  
  
"What is it Kagome-chan? What happened?" Kagome cried harder, "Sango, we need to go somewhere else to talk." Sango nodded, "Let's go to the hot spring and chat." Kagome nodded and slowly got up. Sango noticed how slow she moved and called to Kirara. Kagome thanked Sango and climbed onto the cat's back. Slowly, the three made their way to the hot spring.  
  
Inu Yasha, decided to wake up the monk. Miroku opened up one eye, "What?" Inu Yasha sighed, "Monk, I did something wrong, very wrong."  
  
Kagome undressed again and slipped into the hot spring, welcoming the warmth to relieve her soreness.  
  
"Sango, Inu Yasha and I, well, you know, Sango nodes her head well, Inu Yasha looked me straight in the eyes and said that he still loved Kikyo."  
  
Sango's eyes widened, "HE WHAT!" Kagome felt the tears come and she tried to hold them back, "Yeah, Sango, I'm going to go back to that school after Christmas. I need to go and find out what and whom I really want. I thought I knew what I wanted, but, but now I don't know. Inu Yasha and I can never be together now. I'm not even sure I actually love Inu Yasha. I think I'm in love with Draco. Does that mean, does that mean that I really belong with him? That I never really loved Inu Yasha?" Sango looked at her friend.  
  
"Kagome, I don't know. But go back to school okay? Have fun there and bring back a broom and take me for a ride, it sounds fun." Kagome smiled, "Sure, I'll get one. I'll leave tonight. I'll leave a note for Shippo. Inu Yasha's talking to Miroku I bet." Sango nodded her head. "And Miroku will hit him several times." Kagome nodded her head and sighed, "I'm going to release Inu Yasha from me, I'll remove his prayer beads tonight and leave. Will you walk with me to the well? When I get there I'll make the jewel whole and take it with me. I'm the jewel's guardian and I decided who to give it to, he's not getting it now." Sango nodded her head, "Yeah, I'll cry just to let you know. I'll be sad to see you go, even if it's not forever." Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I'll cry with you, but I'll be back, I promise." The girls talked for 30 more minutes... meanwhile....  
  
"YOU WHAT!" Miroku shouted at Inu Yasha. "Looked at Kagome and said that you loved Kikyo?! What in the seven hells is wrong with you?!"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed, "I don't know. I swear I love Kagome." Miroku shook his head and hit Inu Yasha a few times.  
  
Finally after a few hits on the head, the guys saw Sango and Kagome walk back. Kagome on Kirara's back of course..  
  
Sango helped Kagome off the cat's back. Kagome walked over to Inu Yasha and removed the necklace. Inu Yasha stared at her, confused.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I'm leaving tonight and I no longer want you near me. Maybe now you can't come through the well. I think that's the only reason that you could was because of the necklace. I release you from the spell. I don't want to hear what you have to say Inu Yasha, and you aren't getting the jewel either. I don't care if I can't use magic outside of school, but if you try to take the jewel from me before I leave, I'll hex you to death. Now, Sango and Miroku, I know you two love each other so I hope you two are happy together. Sango give that note to Shippo. Inu Yasha, I hope that when you die, you and Kikyo burn happily in hell together." Kagome sighed and picked up her bag. "Ready Sango?" Sango nodded her head and followed Kagome.  
  
Miroku looked at Inu Yasha for a while then got up. "Inu Yasha, you messed up your last chance with Kagome, now I'm going to go see my only female friend off." Miroku raced out of the room and caught up with Kagome and Sango.  
  
Inu Yasha sat there and cried. He cried because he could no longer hold Kagome in his arms, he would never see her in her time, he would never make her mad and have her sit him. He hated to admit it, but he'd miss getting sat by her. Now it was all out the window, because he still loved Kikyo. He hurt Kagome accidentally for the last time.  
  
Kagome cried as they reached the well. She hugged Sango and sighed, "Oh Sango, I'll miss you so much! I'll try and get Draco to visit one day! You'll love how light-colored his hair is! It's almost as white as Sesshomaru's!" Sango laughed and hugged Kagome back, "Kagome-chan! You were like a little sister to me! I'll miss you a lot! Please come back in the summer and tell us everything!" Kagome nodded and separated from Sango and looked at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, you were almost like a big brother. Almost because you never could get over your little habit." Miroku smiled and looked a bit shocked when Kagome hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled, "Good Luck Lady Kagome, Sango and I shall wait for you to return." Kagome let tears fall down her face, "I'll miss you too Miroku, I'll be back before you two know it." Kagome separated from him as well and looked at the well. "Well, time for me to go. I hope you all have fun while I'm gone. Make sure you're in Keade's village in 6 months from now. Have fun traveling until then. I expect you two to be wed when I come back!" Kagome was then embrace in hug from her two friends at the same time. "We can't get married until one, you come back, and two, Miroku's little habit is gone." Kagome laughed, "Okay, okay, well I need to go and have a long talk with my mom. Bye."  
  
Kagome jumped into the well with tears running down her face, she was so upset at Inu Yasha. She loved him. But that's just it, she DID love him, but what did she feel now?  
  
sigh well, there, chapter 20. I hope you liked it. Now, I'll need a bit of help for ideas to pass the school time. Shall I have Fred and George come and visit Hogwarts? That will be fun. Send me ideas and review! 


	20. i thought i was right

Now! I proudly present: Chapter 20! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Five, long pages for your amusement! I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
I have a few new reviewers to thank:  
  
LuckyGoose: Hey! Thank you for liking my plot! I love when people tell me they love my story!!!  
  
Mystic: Sorry, it won't end yet...  
  
SilentDark: Don't worry, Kagome will realize everything soon.  
  
Sake-is-Yummy: Don't worry, I'm updating as fast as I can, I've been busy brining up my Geometry grade, and I'm making a Kimono for my 4-h project and that takes up a lot of time!  
  
Disclaimer for reminder of story: I'm sad to say that I don't own the characters, just the plot... I wish I owned Fred and George from Harry Potter... they're hot. *reviewers look at her like she's weird* WELL THEY ARE!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty: I thought I was right....  
  
Kagome looked around her house. It was night still and everyone was asleep. Kagome walked to the kitchen and turned on a light. She made some tea and sat down. She was about to drink some when she heard three pairs of feet coming down the steps.  
  
"WHO'S TH-KAGOME!" Ms. H said as she ran into the kitchen. Kagome looked up and smiled. "Hello Mom, Souta, Gramps. I'm home, and I'm staying too." Ms. H's smiled faded, "You're staying in Feudal Japan?" Kagome shook her head, "Yep, going to stay here for a few more days, then go to Inu Yasha." Ms. H held back tears that were threatening to fall. "O-okay honey. I'll miss you of course, and you better visit." Kagome nodded, "Mom, I'll be here for a few more days, so don't cry." Ms. H nodded and sat to listen to her daughter's reason as to why she wasn't going to go to school.  
  
_A Few Days Later_  
  
Kagome packed up her yellow bag and walked out to the well. She had already said good-bye to her family and was ready to return to her other home.  
  
She looked down into the well and smiled, "Welcome home Kagome." With that said, she jumped in...  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippo said running towards her. Kagome caught him as he ran to her. Sango came through the bushes followed by Miroku. Pretty soon it was a group hug and they walked back towards Keade's. Kagome was about to ask where Inu Yasha was, when two arms snaked around her waist and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Inu Yasha." Kagome sighed as she turned to face him. "I missed you." She told him. Inu Yasha nodded, "And I missed you. I'm happy we're together now." Inu Yasha stepped back and opened up his hand to reveal four shards. "There's Kouga's and Sesshomaru's." Kagome looked shocked, "How did you get Kouga to give you those shards?!" Inu Yasha smiled, "Shippo's gotten A LOT better at his magic tricks." Kagome smiled, "And Sesshomaru?" "Well, let's just say it was a two day and night battle..." Kagome gasped. "Well, now we have all the shards, let's make this jewel whole again." Inu Yasha nodded and handed Kagome the shards.  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned over to Inu Yasha to whisper in his ear, "After tonight, I'll complete it, I don't want demons attacking us tonight." Inu Yasha smiled, "Deal."  
  
Through the whole day, Kagome sat and told everyone about her adventures at Hogwarts, only, she left out about her crush on Draco. Night came quickly and soon everyone was going to be. Everyone except, Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha led Kagome out into the night. "Kagome, I'm going to blindfold you and take you to a secret spot for us." Kagome nodded and allowed Inu Yasha to place the cloth over her eyes. He placed a small kiss on her neck before he lifted her onto his back. "Hang on."  
  
In a matter of minutes, Kagome was on the ground and ready to explode from not knowing where she was. Slowly Inu Yasha removed the cloth and Kagome opened her eyes. She gasped.  
  
They were by a small river with a waterfall. There were flowers everywhere and made the place smell nice. The area was enclosed by trees that were close together, the only way in was to come down through the tops of the trees.  
  
"Inu Yasha, it's beautiful." Kagome sighed. Inu Yasha smiled, "Not as beautiful as you though..."  
  
Inu Yasha pulled Kagome into a kiss that was soon turned into a VERY passionate kiss filled with lust and love.  
  
*I'm not going into detail about this! No way in hell! I'll just give you the information on what happened...  
  
Inu Yasha is in Kagome, then Kagome yells his name, but... I'll start from there.*  
  
"INU YASHA!" Kagome shouted. Inu Yasha opened up his mouth and yelled, "KIKYO!" Kagome stopped and looked at him, Inu Yasha just realized his mistake....  
  
"Kagome, I meant to say you, but.." "But you still love Kikyo. I can't believe this, this can't be happening... Hermione was right. Inu Yasha..." Kagome starts crying and redressing. She's completely dressed after 5 minutes and looks at the dog demon who fucked her. "You were my first Inu Yasha. That was the first time I had ever had sex, I thought you loved me, I thought you cared about me, but no, you're still fuckin obsessed with that dead bitch huh? Well, I hope you had fun baka, now take me back to Keade's, I need to talk to Sango." Inu Yasha was about to protest, but realized that if he did, he'd be sat for hours on end.  
  
Kagome winced as she walked over to Inu Yasha. He had been a bit rough and the result ended up in her being sore. She slowly got on his back and cried as he took her back.  
  
Kagome continued crying as she tried to run to Sango's sleeping form.  
  
"Sango? Sango wake up, I need to talk to you." Sango woke up to see Kagome crying and looking ashamed of herself. Sango was quickly up and ready to talk.  
  
"What is it Kagome-chan? What happened?" Kagome cried harder, "Sango, we need to go somewhere else to talk." Sango nodded, "Let's go to the hot spring and chat." Kagome nodded and slowly got up. Sango noticed how slow she moved and called to Kirara. Kagome thanked Sango and climbed onto the cat's back. Slowly, the three made their way to the hot spring.  
  
Inu Yasha, decided to wake up the monk. Miroku opened up one eye, "What?" Inu Yasha sighed, "Monk, I did something wrong, very wrong."  
  
Kagome undressed again and slipped into the hot spring, welcoming the warmth to relieve her soreness.  
  
"Sango, Inu Yasha and I, well, you know, *Sango nodes her head* well, Inu Yasha called out Kikyo." Sango's eyes widened, "HE WHAT!" Kagome felt the tears come and she tried to hold them back, "Yeah, Sango, I'm going to go back to that school after Christmas. I need to go and find out what and whom I really want. I thought I knew what I wanted, but, but now I don't know. Inu Yasha and I can never be together now. I wasn't even about to call out Inu Yasha. I was going to say Draco, but I realized I was with Inu Yasha. Does that mean, does that mean that I really belong with Draco? That I never really loved Inu Yasha?" Sango looked at her friend.  
  
"Kagome, I don't know. But go back to school okay? Have fun there and bring back a broom and take me for a ride, it sounds fun." Kagome smiled, "Sure, I'll get one. I'll leave tonight. I'll leave a note for Shippo. Inu Yasha's talking to Miroku I bet." Sango nodded her head. "And Miroku will hit him several times." Kagome nodded her head and sighed, "I'm going to release Inu Yasha from me, I'll remove his prayer beads tonight and leave. Will you walk with me to the well? When I get there I'll make the jewel whole and take it with me. I'm the jewel's guardian and I decided who to give it to, he's not getting it now." Sango nodded her head, "Yeah, I'll cry just to let you know. I'll be sad to see you go, even if it's not forever." Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I'll cry with you, but I'll be back, I promise." The girls talked for 30 more minutes... meanwhile....  
  
"YOU WHAT!" Miroku shouted at Inu Yasha. "You called out Kikyo and not Kagome! What in the seven hells is wrong with you?!" Inu Yasha sighed, "I don't know. I swear I love Kagome." Miroku shook his head and hit Inu Yasha a few times.  
  
Finally after a few hits on the head, the guys saw Sango and Kagome walk back. Kagome on Kirara's back of course..  
  
Sango helped Kagome off the cat's back. Kagome walked over to Inu Yasha and removed the necklace. Inu Yasha stared at her, confused.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I'm leaving tonight and I no longer want you near me. Maybe now you can't come through the well. I think that's the only reason that you could was because of the necklace. I release you from the spell. I don't want to hear what you have to say Inu Yasha, and you aren't getting the jewel either. I don't care if I can't use magic outside of school, but if you try to take the jewel from me before I leave, I'll hex you to death. Now, Sango and Miroku, I know you two love each other so I hope you two are happy together. Sango give that note to Shippo. Inu Yasha, I hope that when you die, you and Kikyo burn happily in hell together." Kagome sighed and picked up her bag. "Ready Sango?" Sango nodded her head and followed Kagome.  
  
Miroku looked at Inu Yasha for a while then got up. "Inu Yasha, you messed up your last chance with Kagome, now I'm going to go see my only female friend off." Miroku raced out of the room and caught up with Kagome and Sango.  
  
Inu Yasha sat there and cried. He cried because he could no longer hold Kagome in his arms, he would never see her in her time, he would never make her mad and have her sit him. He hated to admit it, but he'd miss getting sat by her. Now it was all out the window, because he still loved Kikyo. He hurt Kagome accidentally for the last time.  
  
Kagome cried as they reached the well. She hugged Sango and sighed, "Oh Sango, I'll miss you so much! I'll try and get Draco to visit one day! You'll love how light-colored his hair is! It's almost as white as Sesshomaru's!" Sango laughed and hugged Kagome back, "Kagome-chan! You were like a little sister to me! I'll miss you a lot! Please come back in the summer and tell us everything!" Kagome nodded and separated from Sango and looked at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, you were almost like a big brother. Almost because you never could get over your little habit." Miroku smiled and looked a bit shocked when Kagome hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled, "Good Luck Lady Kagome, Sango and I shall wait for you to return." Kagome let tears fall down her face, "I'll miss you too Miroku, I'll be back before you two know it." Kagome separated from him as well and looked at the well. "Well, time for me to go. I hope you all have fun while I'm gone. Make sure you're in Keade's village in 6 months from now. Have fun traveling until then. I expect you two to be wed when I come back!" Kagome was then embrace in hug from her two friends at the same time. "We can't get married until one, you come back, and two, Miroku's little habit is gone." Kagome laughed, "Okay, okay, well I need to go and have a long talk with my mom. Bye."  
  
Kagome jumped into the well with tears running down her face, she was so upset at Inu Yasha. She loved him. But that's just it, she DID love him, but what did she feel now?  
  
*sigh* well, there, chapter 20. I hope you liked it. Now, I'll need a bit of help for ideas to pass the school time. Shall I have Fred and George come and visit Hogwarts? That will be fun. Send me ideas and review! 


	21. coming back to a broken heart

Ta Da! Chapter 21! I'm on a roll! Lol, so, again, I need ideas for the remainder of the school year. Also, if this is ever finished, shall I make a sequel? I want to know. If you don't then I'll be working on a Lord of the Rings fic. So, tell me what you want so I can accomplish it!  
  
Okay, for my dear flamers out there, I have a message:  
  
Okay, first over half of you don't even have stories on here so why the hell are you flaming? Are your stories to fucking lame to even post? Do you have no imagination or something? Oh, you don't have to read this either! Another thing, this is called 'fanfiction.net' for a reason! Geez, and the other half of you aren't even friggin REGISTERED! So, before you go and flame someone, first, make sure you've got stories and make sure you're actually registered!  
  
Yabai Mesume: Thank you for saying that! Thank you for loving story! Now, in all my stories with flames, I shall use the above comment! ^.^  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Kagome slowly climbed out of the well and walked up to her house. It was night, but there were still lights on. Snow was falling softly to the ground as she walked up to the door and opened it.  
  
"Mom? Mom, we need to talk." Kagome shouted as she walked into the house and removed her shoes. Ms. H walked into the kitchen and gasped.  
  
"Kagome! You look awful! What happened to you? Are you crying? Was it Inu Yasha?" Ms. H continued to go on and on until Kagome stopped her. "Mom, I'll explain when everyone else is in bed, I have a really long story to tell you." Ms. H knew it was dangerous the past was for Kagome, but she never knew how many times she was almost killed, or kidnapped, or that her soul was ripped from her.  
  
Slowly, the night wore on and Souta and Gramps made their way to bed. Souta was happy that Kagome was back so early, but he was curious as well. Gramps figured she wanted to spend Christmas there. (She was planning to spend it in Feudal Japan.)  
  
Kagome sat on the couch and Ms. H did the same. "Now, Kagome, tell me what happened." Kagome sighed and opened her mouth, "Well mom, it all started when...." Kagome talked to her mom for over 2 hours. Ms. H gasped at some parts, cried, and looked pretty angry. Finally, Kagome stopped and sighed, "So, that's what happened to me Mom, I'm sorry." Ms. H sighed, "Kagome, it's okay, come here." Kagome leaned over and let her mom hug her. "Honey, don't worry. Now when you return to school, I want you to apologize to Draco and invite him over for the summer. Maybe he can visit Feudal Japan and see your friends?"  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled at her mom, "Thanks mom, for understanding."  
  
-the next 2 weeks past by uneventfully... Now, school was happening again...-  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked around the train station for her friends. She spotted Hermione with Harry and ran over to greet them.  
  
"Hey guys! How was your holiday?" Kagome asked. Hermione turned around and smiled, "Hey Kagome, after we get to school, we need to chat." Kagome's smiled dropped and she nodded her head, "Yeah, I know... Where's Draco?" Hermione was about to answer when a voice interrupted.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Oh, a mudblood, pothead, and oh look, a new member, the slut that breaks hearts. Well, nice to see you're letting new freaks into your club scarhead, now, where's weasel?" Draco smirked as he saw Kagome try to hold back tears. On the outside, he was ready to laugh, on the inside, he wanted to run to Kagome and tell her that he still loved her. He walked away, fighting to hold back his urge to apologize.  
  
"HARRY! HERMIONE!" Two voices said from behind them. Harry and Hermione turned to see Fred and George running towards them with Ron trailing behind them. Harry and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Fred, George, nice to see you but, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. Fred smiled, "Well, we decided to come and visit you all since we miss you all so much and-hey! Who's this?" Fred asked as he looked at Kagome.  
  
"That's Kagome Fred." Ron said as he caught up to them. Fred and George smiled, "Nice to meet the girl Ron went on and on about over holiday." Kagome smiled, wiping away her tears. "Well, I finally get to meet the two most trouble making people that have been to Hogwarts." Fred and George smiled and blushed. Pretty soon, they all were on the train, returning to Hogwarts.  
  
Okay, sorry that I haven't updated for a long time. Need to say something though, my parents are banning me from the computer, don't know why really... So I'll update when I can! I'll find ways online to update, trust me! Review and I'll love you forever! Flame me and you better have a story so I can flame you back! ^__^ 


	22. Snape to the Rescue!

Sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I'm back and I've got another chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy it and review me as you always do!  
  
Has anyone seen the preview for Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban? OMG! THEY MADE LUPIN SO FUCKIN UGLY! And Sirius *shudder* nothing like I thought he would be....::cries:: But hey! Snape's as cool as ever! Ya gotta love Snape yeah know? I'm going to put him in more of my chapters.  
  
Chapter 22: Potion Master saves the day!  
  
Kagome stepped off the train and looked up at the castle. Sighing, she made her way to a carriage that looked empty.  
  
Kagome stepped in and looked across from her to see a sleeping Professor Snape!  
  
"Next time, do try to be louder when you get in the carriage, I don't think Peeves may have heard as he was too busy destroying my potion ingredients." Kagome's face went red.  
  
"So sorry Professor Snape. I'm just a little mad and upset at the moment." Kagome said trying to apologize. Professor Snape opened his eyes to see Kagome.  
  
"Ah, Kagome. How was your Holiday?" (A/N: He's A LOT nicer to his house remember?)  
  
"Okay, except, well, I made a REALLY big mistake." Kagome felt the tears in her eyes as she talked. Snape also took note of this.  
  
"Kagome, tell me what happened...." Kagome blushed a bit, but nodded and told him her story.  
  
_5 minutes later_  
  
Snape nodded his head, "So Mr. Malfoy is now calling you names and hurting his feelings?" Now Kagome, I do believe you know what it's like to have a broken heart, and to be hurt and feel used. Think of how Draco feels, the same way. You didn't like being treated like that and neither does he I bet."  
  
Kagome let Snape's words sink in as they approached Hogwarts.  
  
"Kagome, if you want, I'll talk to Draco. He sometimes opens up to people."  
  
Kagome nodded and looked out the window to see snow falling. It looked so peaceful outside with the snow covering the ground, the night sky filled with bright stars, and snow falling in a slow, drowsy pace to the ground.  
  
Snape also looked out the window. He was thinking of what to say to Draco, he was hard to deal with sometimes....  
  
Okay, I'll work more on this. Snape is the BEST! ^_____^ best Professor there! He should be headmaster.....yeah, I'll update when I can! Hopefully that will be soon..... I'll work on it during school. Go review and I'll sort you! 


	23. True feelings revealed and a small story...

Before I begin my chapter, my loving lil brother wants me to post a preview of a FUNNY story he's doing. OMG! I died of laughter! ^_______^ Please tell me you liked it, so that he can start his writing career and take after his older sister... *tear*...lol. NO FLAMES! If you flame him, my husband (Lucius) and myself will come after you and hex you till you're on the verge of death, then we'll heal you, then Avada you. ^-^ Happy reading!  
  
It may not make much sense, but be patient, this is a 10 year old writing the story here....  
  
Tampax was there.  
  
Chapter One: Cauldron thickness DOES matter... (Thank Percy for writing that report on them...)  
  
*Snape walks in* "Good afternoon class. Today we will be starting death stopping potions," Snape said in a monotone voice. He flicked his wand and the instructions appeared on the blackboard.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry and said, "Five drops of Acromantula venom?" *Ron shuddered* (A/N: Acromantula= Aragog. Read 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them' by Newt Scamander for a better description.) "Can't that melt cauldron bottoms?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"Too late," Harry said as he watch a small hole burn through the bottom of his cauldron.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron whispered quickly. Hermione looked over. "You need to help us!" Harry said as he pointed to their leak.  
  
Harry and Ron watched Snape approach quickly so they looked around for something to plug it up. Hermione searched through her bag and smiled as she found a small item with yellow and white wrapping around it.  
  
She opened it up, stuck the object in the hole, and returned to her potion.  
  
Ron and Harry looked up the cauldron stopped leaking.  
  
"Hermione! What did ya do?" Ron asked with a large smile on his face and Harry practically jumping for joy.  
  
"Nothing boys, just a simple charm," Hermione replied with a sly grin on her face.  
  
Snape approached Harry and Ron from behind, "Well, looks like you were able to finish the potion without screwing anything up." Snape turned and left.  
  
Harry and Ron gave each other a small high five and took their potion up to the desk to be graded.  
  
Hermione smiled as she watched them take up their potions. She used a spell to vanish the remains and removed the object.  
  
Smiling to herself, Hermione whispered, "Tampax was there..."  
  
I hope you enjoy my little brother's story! I'm so proud of him! ::cries:: now, be nice to him and review! Just remember, he's only 10... no flames!  
  
My 200th reviewer gets a small party with Harry Potter and Inu Yasha characters of their choice at the end of one of the chapters OR they get to have their name featured in the story and be a minor character. More details will be out later...  
  
Chapter 23:  
  
Kagome sighed as she picked at her food that night at dinner. She looked down the table at Draco, who was ignoring her gaze. Kagome stood up and left, not know that Draco had watched her every move.  
  
-Over at the Gryffindork table-  
  
Hermione was ready to kill. "I HATE seeing Kagome like this! Hell, I even hate seeing Draco like this! Now he's going to be an even bigger bastard than before!"  
  
"Sorry Hermione, that's not possible." Fred said as he ate some chicken. Hermione laughed. "You guys never saw him when he was with Kagome, he never once called me a 'mud blood' but he did call me by my FIRST name." Fred and George choked.  
  
"He... what?!" George asked as he swallowed his chicken. Harry nodded, "Yeah, he even called me 'Harry' and not 'Scarehead'." Fred looked at the spot where Kagome had just been.  
  
"George, I believe it's up to us to get the two back together." George was about to agree when a voice spoke up behind them.  
  
"You shall do no such thing, the two will work things out for themselves and if Kagome ever asks a Gryffindor for help I'll be forced to take points from my own house." Snape said unhappily.  
  
Fred looked at Snape's retreating figure, "He's sooo lucky that I don't go here anymore...." Hermione, Ron, and Harry laughed.  
  
Snape walked over to the Slytherin table and found Draco with Pansy attached to him.  
  
"Draco, please remove Miss Parkinson from you, we need to talk about something," Snape said as he walked past and out of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco apologized to Pansy and followed Snape out.  
  
"So Professor, what's wrong?" Draco asked as he looked around.  
  
"It's actually about someone who you still care for, a girl named Kagome perhaps?" Draco nearly laughed at Snape.  
  
"What are you talking about? I could care less for her. She doesn't realize what she has done," Draco said with a look of loathing on his face.  
  
Professor Snape sighed and rolled his eyes, "Draco, your father is in Azkaban and The Dark Lord is finally gone, you are ALLOWED to show your feelings towards another Slytherin." Draco looked up and narrowed his eyes at Snape.  
  
"Oh, so she told you all about how bad she felt and that she never realized it would hurt anyone? Well, you've never asked to hear my side of the story."  
  
"Then tell me it," Snape said as he walked down to the dungeons. Draco followed with his not happy ready to kill look on his face.  
  
Kagome smiled as she looked at Sunstar. "Thanks for saving Inu Yasha back there. I never got to thank you properly." Kagome handed to bird a small piece of strawberry and some sweet herbs. (A/N: Again, read 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. There's a whole section on the phoenix. Did you know they can disappear and reappear when ever they feel like it?)  
  
Kagome got up and stretched out her arms. "I think I'm going to go walk around a bit Sunstar. You can go fly around the grounds for tonight." The bird nodded its head and left to room.  
  
Kagome smiled and walked out of the Slytherin common room and headed towards the Great Hall. Maybe if she was lucky, Draco was finished with dinner and off torturing some Gryffindor. She passed the dungeons but stopped when she heard voices coming from inside.  
  
"Look Professor, I still like Kagome but if she's gonna mess around with my feelings then she can go back to Japan and go back to that cheating half- breed and just keep on getting her feelings hurt for all I care!"  
  
Kagome opened the door a bit and saw Draco and Professor Snape there, talking. Er... aggressive talking on Draco's half that is.  
  
"Draco, calm down!" Snape yelled at Draco, "Everyone makes mistakes in their life! God only knows what mistakes you've made in your life!"  
  
"Yeah? Well now I'm starting to think that falling for Kagome was one of them!" Draco said harshly as he turned and saw Kagome standing there.  
  
A tear fell down Kagome's face as she looked at Draco.  
  
"You, you really think that Draco? Am I causing you that much pain?"  
  
"Kagome, I-" Draco said, but Kagome had already ran down the hall and up the stairs, searching for Hermione. They needed to talk.  
  
Now, I hope you're happy with the sorta longer chapter. Review!  
  
Now, the rest of my little reward program...  
  
If you want to have a party, tell me your fave characters and I'll get you a party! ^___^ if you want to be a minor character, tell me what house you want to be from and how you want to be included in the story and I'll try to make ends meet! Thank you! I'll be announcing my 200th reviewer when he or she comes along! 


	24. chapter 24

And the winner was earthsong! BUT! DeeDee-chan, shall be getting her request answered. She is going to be a hufflepuff!! ^_________^ if you want to be a minor character, tell me and I'll add just ONE more! Yes, I'm being a nice generous person so be nice to me! I'll pull a pen name out of a hat or somethin.  
  
DeeDee-chan: Okay, you can have a cake... I'll make one into the story. Tell me how you want portrayed and everything. I'll even put you one the hufflepuff quidditch team cuz we never hear anything about them. Just review and give me the 411.  
  
One last thing, a small favor I must ask of you all. Please read my friend a story by my friend valanthe okay? She really needs some reviews and so far only has some from her two friends and sister. So go review and try not to flame (I know it's hard, trust me.) because it is her first story on here.  
  
Wow! Long Chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Kagome ran up the stairs, up seven stairways. She ran until she saw the fat lady in the pink dress.  
"Please let me in!" Kagome cried to her. The portrait shook her head.  
"As if I'd let some Slytherin in this common room!" The portrait said with her nose in the air.  
Kagome slid down to the floor with tears falling down. She was so sure that she was doing the right thing by coming back and trying to get with Draco. Then again, she thought that her and Inu Yasha were meant for each other.  
"Maybe, maybe I'm not meant for anyone," Kagome said as she looked up.  
"No, I just think that you might be interested in all the wrong people," a voice said.  
Kagome looked up to see Fred Weasley standing there. He sat down next to her and smiled. "Kagome, you're too pretty to not be for anyone," Fred said with a smile on his face, "so don't let anyone bug you like that bloody git, Malfoy."  
"He isn't a bloody git!" Kagome practically yelled at him. Fred smiled some more.  
"Ohhhhhhh! So you still like the snake huh?" Fred asked. He looked around the corner, (they were by one) and saw George, Hermione, Harry and Ron there. They smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up sign.  
Kagome looked down at the floor, "Well, ya I still do like him. He's just perfect for me, in my opinion anyway."  
  
Draco looked back at Snape, then ran to find Kagome. Snape shook his head, "They'll learn that love just isn't worth it one day..."  
  
"Maybe I should just leave and not come back. Maybe I should just go back to Japan and work at the Shrine with my grandfather. That way, I'll be out of everyone's way," Kagome said sadly.  
"But I hardly know you Kagome," Fred argued, "so you can't get in my way. I doubt would you anyway."  
"Thanks Fred, but I really think that I should just leave," Kagome said as she stood up.  
  
Draco ran around the castle when it hit him. She was probably talking to Hermione or Ron or Harry. Hell, she might even be talking to one of the twins. He sighed as he went to look for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Shhhhhh!" Hermione whispered in Ron's ear as he hid a cough.  
"Oh shut up 'Mione," Ron whispered back.  
"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind them. The four students whipped around to see Draco standing there.  
"Shhhh! We are trying to listen to what Fred is telling Kagome!" Hermione whispered angrily. Draco nodded and went silent to that he could also listen.  
  
"Look Kagome, there's till loads of people here who would be you friend. Do you remember that girl who calls herself Earthsong? She's in Slytherin ya know. I'm positive that's she'd be your new friend," Fred said as he looked at Kagome.  
"Yeah, but, what if she doesn't want to?"  
"Well, there's still me, George, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny."  
"True."  
"Well, there's that girl that has that cool nickname Deedee-chan, what about her?"  
"I don't know."  
"Oh come on Kagome, you'll get over Draco soon enough."  
"No I won't."  
"Why?"  
"Because I think I love him."  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and George looked over at Draco. Draco felt his heart skip a beat.  
"Draco?" Hermione asked, as she looked at the pale-faced Slytherin.  
"What Granger? No, no, don't even ask me anything because I won't know the answer."  
"Draco."  
"No Potter!"  
"Draco."  
"No Weasly!"  
"Draco!" Two voices said together.  
"No Weasly doubles!"  
"Draco Malfoy!"  
Draco brought his head up to meet the gaze of Kagome. It turns out that she had heard them and that she wasn't too happy about it.  
"Kagome...uh...hi?"  
"Oh no Draco, don't even try it. Don't even try your little charm on me boy!"  
"Kagome, I-"  
"Draco! I've made up my mind already okay! I'm staying, but I won't bother you anymore, I'll stay out of your way and just hang with other Slytherins and students. I'll just act like I never knew you, just like you never wanted to meet me," Kagome said sadly as she looked down at the floor, a tear sliding down her face.  
"Draco, did you really tell Kagome that?" Hermione asked, looking very stern and very dangerous.  
"Not to her. She just, overheard what I was saying to Professor Snape!" Draco said trying to defend himself.  
"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you Draco," Kagome said as she looked up at him, "and I won't say anything to you anymore I promise."  
Draco looked at Kagome, "Kagome, you didn't even let me finish what I was going to say to you."  
"I don't want to feel any worse then I already do. Goodnight guys and goodbye Draco," Kagome said as she turned to leave. Draco hung back and turned to the Gryffindors behind him.  
"Not a word to any one that I was nice to any of you is that understood? I don't want my perfect reputation messed up because of you five."  
"Sure Draco."  
"Anything you say."  
"Whatever."  
"Who would I tell." (Mischievous grin made by Fred)  
"Not like we would tell all of Hogwarts." (Mischievous grin made by George)  
Draco shook his head, rolled his eyes, and followed the path Kagome had taken down to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Kagome stroked the long feathers of Sunstar.  
"Sunstar, what should I do? I really like Draco. Honest. But he has rejected me because of my foolish mistake. I'm so confused," Kagome said, a lone tear sliding down her face.  
"Kagome, you should've backed off and let Draco stay with me." Kagome looked up to see Pansy Parkinson standing at the top of the stairs and smirking, or at least, attempting to.  
"Pansy? What on earth are you talking about?"  
"Easy, you should've left Draco alone and let him stay with me but NO Miss Kagome waltzes in and takes Draco only to crush his heart."  
"I didn't mean too!" Kagome yelled, fists clenched and tears starting to roll down her cheeks.  
"Oh, sure. First you break that Inu Yasha's heart, and now Draco's. Maybe you should just leave and go back to your freaky country and to your freaky friends. Hell, you committing suicide seems like a good choice too," Pansy said, hatred and jealously laced into her words.  
  
Draco had just walked into the common room when he heard yelling. Looking around he saw Pansy yelling at Kagome in the reading room.  
"Easy, you should've left Draco alone and let him stay with me but NO Miss Kagome waltzes in and takes Draco only to crush his heart."  
"I didn't mean too!" Kagome yelled, fists clenched and tears starting to roll down her cheeks.  
Draco couldn't believe Pansy was saying. He never even liked Pansy. Now she was putting Kagome, the one he liked, maybe even loved, through hell.  
  
"You're just jealous Pansy," Kagome said as she looked up at the girl, "because Draco has never liked you."  
"Don't talk to me like that! Of course he likes me! He was just under some spell that you put on him so that he would no longer like me and go after you."  
"Stop Pansy!"  
Kagome and Pansy turned to see a fuming Draco.  
"Draco, darling, I was just telling this wench-"  
"Incase you didn't know, her name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME. Say it with me. Not wench, stupid girl, or bitch," Draco said glaring at Pansy.  
"Draco you don't really think that right? You know that she's a bitch and all. She deserves all the pain she's receiving."  
"No, she deserves a friend, she deserves someone who loves her and understands her."  
"Draco."  
"Kagome, be quiet."  
"Pansy, I never liked you and I don't know what in God's name made you think I did," Draco said with anger running through his veins.  
"So, you mean, you never really liked me? You just used me?" Pansy asked, tears in her eyes.  
"You threw yourself all over me, I just stood there and did nothing because my father said I should be with you. Sadly, my father is now in Azkaban and will never leave letting me do as I please."  
"Draco, you don't know what you're saying."  
"Pansy, I never liked you, get that through your thick, blonde, head."  
"Draco," Pansy said, tears falling down her face.  
"Draco, that was really mean," Kagome said as she looked up at him. Kagome looked over at Pansy. "Are you okay Pansy?" Pansy glared at Draco and then Kagome.  
"I'm fine! Even if I wasn't, I sure wouldn't want your pity."  
  
I'll end here for now. Please review me and tell me if you love it or hate it. Thanks, laterz! 


	25. chapter 25

I rewrote chapter five and fixed chapter 20 so everyone please go check it out! Thanks!  
  
Look, I didn't die! I'm still alive and I'm giving you all another chapter!!! Enjoy! I'm back with chapter 25 and I love all of those that were kind and reviewed me. I love you!!!! Lol, I really messed up, Fred and George were already in the story. yeah... I messed up. Excuse my blonde moment and just kinda ignore it please. Lol, yeah, um, continue reading and enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 25: Together as One  
  
Kagome watched as Pansy stormed up to the dorms. Looking back at Draco's cold face, she saw the person that the Gryffindors saw, a cold person that didn't care about anyone's feelings but his own. "Draco. I can't believe you, how can you be that mean? It reminds me of Sesshomaru, so cold-hearted, mean, and self-centered."  
"Kagome?"  
"I finally see why Hermione, Ron and Harry can't stand you. Because you are so mean to them, because you're the self-centered Slytherin prince."  
"If you lived with my Father then you would be mean to everyone too!" Draco shouted at Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at him with a look that would kill.  
"Oh, so your dad is so bad huh? Try staying with someone that cheats on you constantly when that person says that you are the one he'll protect, trying being groped by a perverted monk everyday, try being told that are you are is a shard detector who amounts to nothing because the original you is better! TRY GOING THROUGH THAT EVERY DAY!" Kagome yelled at Draco. By now, half the Slytherins were down in the common room, watching the argument, taking bets on who would win. "Try doing that and being an adopted mom to a small fox demon. I manage to stay the nice, cheery person I am because I'm what holds my friends together," Kagome said, crying.  
"Kagome," Draco said as he moved forward to hug her, "Kagome, it'll be okay. I promise that I will attempt to be nice to the other houses, including Gryffindor. I'll try to make you feel better. Kagome, I'll even be nice to Harry Potter if I have to." Kagome looked up. He was just suddenly caring and nice. It almost scared her at how fast his emotions changed.  
"Thanks Draco. That would mean so much to me. With Voldemort and Naraku gone than no one should care anymore. Besides, no dark lord is a powerful enough for us huh?" Draco nodded and smiled. Looking around at their fellow Slytherins, he tried to smile.  
"I've got an idea but I need to sort it out with Hermione Granger. Then I'll tell you of a small challenge that is being set up. You all MUST agree to it too." The Slytherins nodded and looked a little scared. This was Draco coming up with a plan. Nothing really ever came out good from that.  
"What does this challenge involve?" Blaise asked.  
"Easy, Here's my plan. Everyone from every house-"  
  
"-Will be given a pen pal for a different house. Someone they have never talked to before. The prefects and Heads boy and girl will be setting this up, along with help from the professors. It is required that all of you write to your pen pals at least once a week and no less," Dumbledore said the next evening after dinner. "Your pen pal will be assigned to you at the end of the week. You are dismissed."  
The four houses left the Great Hall talking quickly about who they might get. Draco and Kagome left, holding hands and walking down to the dungeons. Pansy sulked in the shadows at the two.  
  
The rest of the week went by amazingly fast. Everyone was waiting for Friday to see who they got. Hermione smiled grimly. "I'll end up with a Slytherin. I know everyone else because of D.A. meetings." Harry and Ron nodded.  
"Well I think Draco's idea was brilliant!" Kagome said happily as she walked down the steps from charms to the Great Hall for lunch. The trio smiled and nodded. There was a huge traffic jam at the entrance to the hall. They were supposed to get their pen pals today.  
Kagome, Ron, Harry and Hermione shoved through and made it safely into the Great Hall. They sat at their tables and waited for their good news.  
It took about five more minutes to get everyone else seated. The attention was focused at the head table.  
"Students. Today you shall receive you pen pals name. This shall go one as long as I see fit. You have each been paired with someone from a different house. I hope you all have fun giving each other information about one another and become friends." With a small clap, small slips of paper were resting on their plates. Kagome quickly opened hers to see Harry Potter's name staring at her. She looked over at Draco, he had Hermione Granger. Pansy moaned, she got Ron Weasley.  
"Get, I get the king of bad quidditch skills as my buddy."  
"Oh shut up Pansy. He's been training hard this season and has done surprisingly well." The voice who told her to back of was surprisingly Draco's.  
"What?" Pansy demanded.  
"I said shut up. Incase you didn't know, Ron and I have a few things in common, like eves-dropping on others," Draco said smiling. Pansy stuck her nose in the air and just stared at her paper unhappily. Kagome looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Harry smile and wave. Ron looked ready to vomit and Hermione was a little upset, but looked as thought she'd live.  
  
That night, Kagome sat down and began writing a letter to Harry. A small tap could be heard outside a small window at the top of the common room. Using magic to open it, a snowy white owl sailed in and landed nicely by Kagome.  
"You must be Harry's owl. You're beautiful," Kagome said as she stroked the birds feathers. The owl puffed out a bit, as if she was showing off. Kagome chuckled. "Sorry, but you'll be going back empty handed. I've just started on Harry's letter." The owl seemed to deflate a little, but hooted and left.  
Kagome smiled and opened the letter from Harry.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
Isn't that cool how we're pen pals? I guess we better get to know each other huh? Well let's see. I'm sixteen, famous for having my parents blasted to pieces, live with two awful relatives and a really fat cousin. I love quidditch and flying, they are what I excel in. I'm not romantically involved with everyone, though everyone thought I was in my fourth year. I've attached that magazine article to this for you to read and laugh at it. With your help we defeated two dark lords and landed ourselves on famous witch and wizard cards. I'm not great at potions, but that's Snape's fault (don't tell him that). I hate studying (don't tell Hermione), and the worst teacher I've ever had was Professor Lockhart. ::shiver:: I'll tell you that story later. Hope to hear back soon!  
Love, Harry  
  
Kagome smiled and quickly got started on her letter back. She smiled as she folded it up and awoke her bird.  
"Come here. I've got a letter for you to deliver to Harry Potter." Sun Star quickly got up and grabbed the letter. She disappeared as soon as she grabbed the letter.  
"Well, yawn I better get to bed. Transfiguration test tomorrow, crap, I should've had Hermione review with me..." Kagome mumbled as she staggered into the dorm room.  
  
I'll end there. It's 1,286 words just for you. Know be so kind to me and review. Don't forget to see Chapter five and twenty. I rewrote them. See ya! 


End file.
